Toda Sua
by Lalinha Namizake
Summary: "Ele me possuiu e eu fiquei obcecada"
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day.

Toda Sua:

- A gente deveria ir até um bar comemorar.

A declaração enfática de meu amigo Kiba Inuzuka, com quem eu dividia um apartamento, não foi nada surpreendente. Ele estava sempre disposto a comemorar, mesmo as coisas mais insignificantes. Sempre considerei isso parte de seu charme.

- Sair para beber um dia antes de começar o emprego novo com certeza não é uma boa ideia.

- Vamos lá, Hinata.

Kiba sentou no chão da sala de nosso novo apartamento, em meio à bagunça da mudança, e abriu seu sorriso irresistível. Fazia dias que só cuidávamos da arrumação, e ainda sim ele estava lindo. Com seu corpo esguio, cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, Kiba era o tipo de homem cuja aparência, quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias, raramente era algo menos do que incrível. Isso me deixaria com raiva, se ele não fosse à pessoa que eu mais adorava no mundo.

- Não estou dizendo pra gente encher a cara, ele insistiu – Só uma ou duas tacinhas de vinho. A gente pega o happy hour e volta pra casa lá pelas oito.

- Não sei se vou ter tempo. Apontei para minha calça de ioga e top de ginástica. – Depois que eu cronometrar a caminha até o trabalho, vou para academia.

- É só andar depressa e malhar mais depressa. A expressão de Kiba com as sobrancelhas cuidadosamente curvadas em um arco perfeito, me fez rir. Nunca perdi a esperança de que seu rosto incrível um dia aparecesse em outdoors e revistas de moda do mundo inteiro. Qualquer que fosse sua expressão, ele era um arraso.

- Que tal amanhã, depois do trabalho? Ofereci em troca. – Se eu conseguir sobreviver ao primeiro dia, aí sim vamos ter o que comemorar.

- Combinado. Hoje vou estrear a cozinha nova fazendo o jantar.

- Hã... Cozinhar era um dos prazeres de Kiba, mas não um de seus talentos. – Legal.

Afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre seu rosto, ele me olhou com um sorriso.

—A gente tem uma cozinha de fazer inveja à maioria dos restaurantes. Não tem erro ali.

Não muito convencida, eu me despedi com um aceno, decidida a me esquivar da conversa sobre a cozinha. Desci para o térreo de elevador e sorri para o porteiro quando ele abriu a porta pra mim.

Assim que pus o pé para fora, fui envolvida pelos aromas e ruídos de Manhattan, que me convidavam a sair e explorar. Eu não estava apenas do outro lado do país em relação à minha antiga casa em San Diego — parecia estar em outro mundo. Duas metrópoles importantes — uma infinitamente amena e sensualmente preguiçosa, a outra pulsando como um organismo vivo carregado de uma energia frenética. Nos meus sonhos, eu me imaginava em um pequeno e charmoso prédio no Brooklyn, mas, por ser uma boa menina, acabei no Upper West Side. Se não fosse o Kiba, eu estaria completamente sozinha em um apartamento enorme que custa por mês mais do que a maioria das pessoas ganha em um ano.

Paul, o outro porteiro, me cumprimentou tirando o quepe.

—Boa noite, senhorita Hyuuga. Vai precisar de um táxi esta noite?

—Não, obrigada, Paul. Bati no chão com os amortecedores do meu tênis de ginástica. — Vou sair pra caminhar.

Ele sorriu.

— Esfriou um pouquinho agora no fim da tarde. O tempo está gostoso.

—Me disseram pra aproveitar o mês de junho, antes que comece o calor de verdade.

— Um ótimo conselho, senhorita Hyuuga.

Ao me afastar da fachada envidraçada e moderna que de alguma forma não destoava da idade do edifício e da vizinhança, desfrutei da relativa tranquilidade da rua arborizada antes de chegar à agitação e ao trânsito intenso da Broadway. Eu ainda tinha esperanças de me adaptar rapidamente, mas por enquanto me sentia uma falsa nova — iorquina. Eu tinha um apartamento e um emprego, mas ainda não me sentia segura o bastante para

me aventurar no metrô, e não tinha me acostumado a acenar ostensivamente para os táxis. Enquanto caminhava, eu tentava não parecer impressionada e atônita, mas era difícil. Havia _tanta coisa_ para ver e experimentar.

O estímulo sensorial era atordoante — o cheiro da fumaça dos escapamentos misturado com o da comida dos carrinhos dos ambulantes; os gritos dos camelôs se infiltrando na música dos artistas de rua; a impressionante variedade de rostos, estilos e sotaques; as maravilhas arquitetônicas... E os carros. _Minha nossa_. O fluxo frenético de carros, sempre grudados uns nos outros, era algo que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

Havia sempre uma ambulância, uma viatura ou um caminhão de bombeiros tentando romper a torrente de táxis amarelos com o uivo eletrônico de sirenes ensurdecedoras. Fiquei impressionada com os ruidosos caminhões de lixo que se arremessavam em ruas estreitas de mão única e com os entregadores que encaravam a massa compacta de veículos, com prazos rigorosos a cumprir.

Os verdadeiros nova-iorquinos nem reparavam em tudo isso — a cidade para eles era familiar e confortável como um velho par de sapatos. Eles não viam as ondas de vapor escapando dos bueiros e saídas de ar com um encanto carregado de romantismo, nem pareciam notar quando o chão tremia sob seus pés com a passagem do metrô — ao contrário de mim, que sorria como uma idiota e encolhia os dedos dos pés. Nova York era um caso de amor totalmente novo para mim. Eu estava embasbacada e não conseguia esconder.

Tive que me esforçar bastante para manter uma atitude indiferente enquanto me dirigia ao local em que ia trabalhar. Pelo menos em termos profissionais, as coisas estavam acontecendo da maneira como eu queria. Meu desejo era ganhar a vida com base em meus próprios méritos, o que significava começar por baixo. A partir da manhã seguinte, eu seria a assistente de Kankuro No Sabaku na Waters Field & Leaman, uma das maiores agências de propaganda dos Estados Unidos. Meu padrasto, o magnata do setor financeiro Richard Stanton, não gostou nada da ideia — na opinião dele, se eu fosse menos orgulhosa, poderia trabalhar para algum amigo dele e colher os benefícios inerentes a esse tipo de proximidade.

—Você é teimosa como seu pai, ele falou. —Ele vai demorar a vida inteira para conseguir pagar seu financiamento estudantil com o que ganha como policial.

Esse foi outro motivo de disputa, e meu pai se recusou terminantemente a ceder. — De jeito nenhum outro homem vai pagar pela educação da minha filha, respondeu Hiashi Hyuuga quando Stanton fez sua proposta. Ele ganhou meu respeito com essa atitude. E acho que o de Stanton também, embora ele nunca vá admitir isso. Eu entendia o lado dos dois, porque queria pagar eu mesma pelos meus estudos... Mas não teve jeito. Para meu pai, era uma questão de honra. Minha mãe não quis se casar com ele, mas isso não diminuiu sua determinação em agir como pai em toda e qualquer situação.

Como remoer frustrações do passado nunca leva a nada, concentrei-me na tarefa de chegar ao trabalho o mais rápido possível. Decidi cronometrar o trajeto em um horário de pico de uma segunda-feira, e fiquei satisfeita por conseguir chegar ao Crossfire Building, sede da Waters Field & Leaman, em menos de meia hora.

Inclinei a cabeça e segui o contorno do edifício até encontrar o azul do céu. O Crossfire era absolutamente fenomenal — uma torre imponente com um brilho safírico que parecia chegar até as nuvens. Nas entrevistas que fiz ali, vi que o outro lado das portas giratórias ornadas com cobre era tão suntuoso quanto seu exterior, com piso e paredes revestidos de mármore dourado e mesas e catracas de alumínio polido.

Tirei meu novíssimo crachá do bolso da calça e mostrei para os dois seguranças de terno escuro sentados à mesa. Eles me barraram assim mesmo, sem dúvida por eu estar muito mal vestida para aquele ambiente, mas depois me deixaram entrar. Após subir os vinte andares de elevador, pude fazer uma estimativa do tempo de viagem de casa até o trabalho. Nada mal.

Eu estava saindo do elevador quando vi uma morena bonita e muito bem arrumada passar pela catraca sem levantar devidamente a bolsa, que ficou enroscada e se abriu, provocando um dilúvio de dinheiro sobre o chão. As moedas caíram e saíram rolando alegremente — e as pessoas que passavam se esquivavam do caos e seguiam em frente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Em um gesto de compaixão, eu me curvei para ajudá-la a recolher o dinheiro, junto com um segurança que havia tido o mesmo impulso.

— Obrigada, ela disse, abrindo um breve sorriso no rosto quase coberto pelos cabelos.

Retribuí o sorriso. — Imagina. Essas coisas acontecem.

Eu tinha acabado de me agachar para alcançar uma moedinha que fora parar perto da entrada quando dei de cara com um luxuoso par de sapatos oxford, encimado por uma elegante calça preta. Esperei um pouco para que aquele homem saísse do caminho, mas, como ele não se mexia, levantei a cabeça para ampliar meu campo de visão. O terno feito sob medida já era suficiente para deixar meus sinais de alerta ligados, mas era o corpo alto e esguio por baixo dele que o tornava sensacional. Ainda assim, apesar de toda aquela demonstração impressionante de masculinidade, foi só quando vi seu rosto que percebi o que havia de fato diante de mim.

_Uau_. Simplesmente... _Uau_.

Em um gesto cheio de elegância, ele se agachou bem de frente para mim. Com toda aquela beleza masculina ao alcance dos meus olhos, tudo o que eu podia fazer era encarar. Admirada.

Foi então que o espaço que havia entre nós desapareceu.

Ao olhar para mim, ele mudou... Como se um escudo tivesse sido removido de seus olhos, revelando uma força vital esmagadora que me fez perder o fôlego. O magnetismo poderoso que ele exalava se intensificou, transformando-se em uma impressão quase tangível de uma energia vigorosa e inesgotável.

Reagindo puramente por instinto, eu me inclinei para trás. E caí de bunda no chão.

Meus cotovelos latejavam violentamente pelo baque contra o piso de mármore, mas a dor passou quase despercebida. Eu estava mais preocupada em olhar, hipnotizada por aquele homem na minha frente. Seus cabelos de um loiro bem vivo emolduravam um rosto de tirar o fôlego. Sua estrutura óssea faria um escultor chorar de alegria, e sua boca de contornos firmes, seu nariz retilíneo e seus olhos azuis intensos lhe conferiam uma beleza selvagem. A não ser pelos olhos ligeiramente estreitados, sua fisionomia denotava uma impassibilidade total.

Tanto sua camisa como seu terno eram pretos, mas a gravata combinava perfeitamente com o brilho da íris. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e inquisidores, e estavam pregados em mim. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte; meus lábios se abriram parcialmente com a aceleração da respiração. Seu cheiro era tentador. Não era colônia. Loção corporal, talvez. Ou xampu. O que quer que fosse era inebriante, assim como ele.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mostrando suas abotoaduras de ônix e um relógio que aparentava ser caro.

Inspirando tremulamente, pus a mão sobre a dele. Minha pulsação disparou quando ele a apertou. Seu toque era como uma onda de eletricidade, que subiu pelo meu braço e arrepiou os pelos da minha nuca. Por um momento ele permaneceu imóvel, com uma ruga preenchendo o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas absurdamente bem desenhadas.

— Está tudo bem?

Sua voz era suave e refinada, com um toque de rouquidão que fez meu estômago gelar. Era uma evocação ao sexo. Ao que o sexo tinha de melhor. Por um momento cheguei a pensar que poderia ter um orgasmo só de ouvi-lo falar.

Meus lábios estavam ressecados, então passei a língua por eles antes de responder: - Sim.

Ele se levantou com uma notável economia de gestos, puxando-me junto para cima. Continuamos nos encarando, porque eu não conseguia olhar para outra coisa. Ele era mais jovem do que imaginei a princípio. Meu palpite seria menos de trinta, mas seus olhos pareciam muito mais experientes. Implacavelmente inteligentes e afiados.

Era como se eu estivesse sendo atraída para ele, como se houvesse uma corda em torno da minha cintura me arrastando de forma lenta, mas inexorável em sua direção.

Piscando para despertar dessa espécie de delírio, eu o soltei. Ele não era apenas lindo, era... Fascinante. O tipo de cara que faz uma mulher querer abrir sua camisa com um único puxão e ver os botões irem abaixo junto com as inibições. Olhei para seu terno civilizado, requintado e absurdamente caro e só consegui pensar em uma trepada violenta, de rasgar os lençóis.

Ele se abaixou para apanhar o crachá que eu nem percebi que havia derrubado, libertando-me de seu olhar irresistível. Meu cérebro lutava para voltar a funcionar normalmente.

Fiquei irritada por me sentir tão desconcertada enquanto ele parecia tranquilo e controlado. E por quê? Porque eu estava deslumbrada, ora essa.

Ele me olhou lá de baixo, e essa posição — ele praticamente ajoelhado na minha frente — fez com que eu quase perdesse o equilíbrio novamente. Enquanto se levantava, seus olhos permaneciam fixos nos meus.

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? É melhor você sentar um pouco.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Que maravilha parecer insegura e estabanada diante do homem mais confiante e elegante que já conheci.

— Eu só perdi o equilíbrio. Está tudo bem.

Ao desviar os olhos, vi a mulher que havia derrubado no chão o dinheiro. Ela agradeceu ao segurança que a ajudou e então se virou para falar comigo, desculpando-se enfaticamente. Virei para ela e estendi a mão com o punhado de moedas que havia pegado, mas seu olhar tinha se voltado para o deus de terno, e ela imediatamente se esqueceu de mim. Depois de um tempo, simplesmente fui até ela e despejei as moedas dentro da bolsa. Então arrisquei outra olhada e o encontrei voltado na minha direção, ignorando a moça e seus agradecimentos. _Para ele_. Não para mim, a pessoa que de fato havia ajudado.

Levantei minha voz acima da dela. —Você poderia devolver meu crachá, por favor?

Ele estendeu a mão para me devolver. Apesar de eu ter me esforçado para pegá-lo de volta sem nenhum contato físico, seus dedos resvalaram nos meus, fazendo com que aquela sensação de eletricidade voltasse a circular pelo meu corpo.

— Obrigada, murmurei antes de passar por ele e tomar o caminho da rua pela porta giratória. Parei um pouco na calçada, inspirando profundamente o ar de Nova York, que recendia a um milhão de coisas, algumas boas, outras tóxicas.

Havia um Bentley estacionado na frente do prédio, e eu observei meu reflexo nas janelas escuras e impecavelmente limpas daquele carrão. Eu estava vermelha, e meus olhos perolados pareciam especialmente radiantes. Aquele rosto era familiar para mim — era o que eu via no espelho do banheiro antes de ir para a cama com um homem. Era o meu olhar de estou – pronta – pra - foder, e não deveria estar estampado na minha cara naquele momento, de jeito nenhum.

_Meu Deus. Controle-se._

Cinco minutos com o Sr. Loiro Perigoso e eu já estava me sentindo dominada por um impulso impaciente e inquietante. Era capaz de sentir seu toque, e um desejo inexplicável de voltar para o lugar onde ele estava. Eu poderia argumentar que ainda não havia terminado o que tinha ido fazer no Crossfire, mas sabia que ia me arrepender depois. Quantas vezes eu ainda precisaria fazer papel de idiota em um único dia?

— Já chega, disse baixinho para mim mesma. — Hora de ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day.

Toda Sua:

As buzinas ressoavam em meio à disputa milimétrica dos táxis por espaço, interrompidas pelo guinchar dos freios diante de pedestres corajosos o bastante para pisar no cruzamento segundos antes de o sinal fechar. Então começava a gritaria, uma explosão de insultos e gestos que na verdade não era motivada por nenhum ódio real. Em poucos segundos, ambas as partes se esqueceriam de tais diálogos, que eram apenas mais uma forma de expressão do modo de vida da cidade.

Quando voltei a me misturar ao intenso tráfego de pedestres para ir à academia, minha boca se sentiu tentada a abrir um sorriso. _Ah, Nova York_, pensei, sentindo-me à vontade novamente, _você é demais._

Minha ideia era fazer o aquecimento na esteira e matar o restante do tempo me exercitando em alguns aparelhos, mas, quando vi que a aula de _kickboxing_ para iniciantes estava para começar, decidi me juntar aos alunos que aguardavam. Quando a aula terminou, senti que havia retomado o controle sobre mim. Meus músculos tremiam, e eu me sentia cansada na medida certa, com a certeza de que dormiria como uma pedra quando me deitasse.

—Você foi muito bem.

Limpei o suor do rosto com uma toalha e olhei para o jovem que havia falado comigo. Magro, embora com uma musculatura bem definida, ele tinha olhos castanhos bem vivos e uma pele morena impecável, café com leite. Seus cílios eram grossos e longos, de fazer inveja, mas os cabelos eram raspados bem rentes.

—Obrigada. Minha boca se contorceu num lamento.

— Está na cara que é a minha primeira vez, né?

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. —Dosu Kinuta.

— Hinata Hyuuga.

— Você leva jeito, Hinata. Com um pouco mais de treino ninguém vai ter coragem de encarar você. Em uma cidade como Nova York, saber se defender é fundamental. Ele apontou para o quadro de cortiça pendurado na parede. Estava coberto de folhetos e cartões de visita. Apanhou uma folha de um bloco de papel fluorescente e ofereceu para mim. — Já ouviu falar em krav maga?

— Vi em um filme da Jennifer Lopez.

— Sou professor e adoraria ensinar você. Aí tem meu site e o telefone da minha academia.

Gostei da abordagem dele. Foi bem direta, assim como seu olhar, e o sorriso era autêntico. Imaginei que estivesse querendo me paquerar, mas, se era essa a intenção, ele disfarçou bem o suficiente para me deixar em dúvida.

Dosu cruzou os braços, exibindo seus bíceps bem delineados. Ele vestia uma camiseta preta sem mangas e uma bermuda comprida. Seu tênis tinha a aparência surrada dos calçados realmente confortáveis, e era possível ver as tatuagens tribais que se estendiam até pouco abaixo de seu pescoço. — No site tem todos os horários. Você pode assistir a uma aula, só pra ver se gosta.

— Vou pensar a respeito, pode deixar.

— Muito bem. Ele estendeu a mão e me cumprimentou com firmeza e confiança. — Espero ver você de novo.

Um cheiro maravilhoso se espalhava pelo apartamento quando cheguei, e a voz de Adele saía cheia de emoção das caixas de som, cantando - Chasing Pavements. Olhei para o outro lado da sala integrada com a cozinha e vi Kiba balançando ao som da música enquanto mexia alguma coisa perto dele. No balcão, havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças, uma delas pela metade.

— Ei, eu chamei ao me aproximar. — O que você está fazendo aí? Dá tempo de tomar banho primeiro?

Ele serviu o vinho na outra taça e a arrastou pelo balcão até mim com movimentos seguros e elegantes. Olhando para Kiba, ninguém seria capaz de dizer que ele passou a infância entre temporadas com a mãe viciada em drogas e lares adotivos, e a adolescência em reformatórios juvenis e centros de reabilitação estatais. —

Macarrão à bolonhesa. E deixe o banho para mais tarde, já está pronto. Divertiu-se bastante?

— Lá na academia, sim. Puxei um dos banquinhos de madeira do balcão e me sentei. Contei a ele sobre a aula de _kickboxing _e sobre Dosu Kinuta. — Quer ir comigo?

— Krav maga? Kiba balançou a cabeça. —Isso não é moleza, não. Eu ficaria cheio de hematomas e acabaria perdendo alguns trabalhos. Mas posso ir com você até lá, pro caso do sujeito ser um maníaco.

Fiquei calada enquanto ele despejava o macarrão no escorredor. — Um maníaco?

Meu pai havia me ensinado muito sobre os homens — por isso eu sabia que o deus de terno era encrenca certa. As pessoas costumam sorrir quando ajudam alguém, como uma forma de criar uma ligação momentânea para quebrar o gelo.

Por outro lado, eu também não tinha sorrido para ele.

— Gata, disse Kiba, tirando as tigelas da prateleira, — você é uma mulher sexy e deslumbrante. Duvido da masculinidade de qualquer homem que resista à tentação de chamar você pra sair assim que tem a chance.

Agradeci franzindo o nariz para ele.

Ele me serviu uma tigela contendo pequenos tubos de macarrão cobertos com um molho ralo de tomate com pedaços de carne moída empelotada e ervilha.

— Você não para de pensar em alguma coisa. O que é?

Hum... Peguei o cabo do garfo enfiado na tigela e decidi não fazer nenhum comentário sobre a comida. — Acho que hoje vi o homem mais lindo do planeta. Talvez o mais lindo da história do planeta.

— Ah, é? Pensei que fosse eu. Conte mais.

Kiba preferiu ficar do outro lado do balcão e comer em pé.

Esperei que ele desse algumas garfadas na gororoba antes de criar coragem e experimentar. — Não tem muito mais pra contar, na verdade. Caí de bunda no saguão do Crossfire e ele me deu uma mão.

— Alto ou baixo? Loiro ou moreno? Forte ou magro? E a cor dos olhos?

Empurrei minha segunda garfada goela abaixo com um gole de vinho.

— Alto. Loiro. Magro _e _forte. Olhos azuis. Podre de rico, a julgar pelas roupas e pelos acessórios. E incrivelmente sexy. Você sabe como é: alguns caras bonitos não mexem com os hormônios da gente, enquanto outros não tão bonitos têm um _sex appeal _absurdo. Esse cara tinha as duas coisas.

Senti um frio na barriga como quando o Loiro Perigoso tocou em mim. Lembrei do seu rosto com uma clareza cristalina. Deveria ser proibido um homem ser tão estonteante. Eu ainda estava me recuperando dos danos que ele havia provocado nos meus neurônios.

Kiba apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e se inclinou para mim, com sua franja comprida cobrindo um de seus olhos castanhos e faiscantes. — E o que aconteceu depois que ele ajudou você a levantar?

Encolhi os ombros. — Nada.

— Nada?

— Fui embora.

— Quê? Não rolou nem uma paquera?

Comi mais uma garfada. Na verdade, a comida não estava ruim. Ou então era eu que estava morrendo de fome. — Ele não era do tipo que dá pra paquerar, Kiba.

— Não existe essa história de gente que não dá pra paquerar. Até as pessoas casadas e felizes gostam de uma paquera inofensiva de vez em quando.

— Esse cara não tinha nada de inofensivo, eu disse num tom seco.

— Ah, sei. Kiba balançou a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido. — Esses são divertidos, mas é melhor não se envolver com eles.

Kiba obviamente sabia do que estava falando; homens e mulheres de todas as idades se atiravam a seus pés. Ainda assim, de alguma forma ele conseguia fazer sempre a escolha errada. Já tinha sido traído, perseguido obsessivamente, aturado ameaças de suicídio... O que quer que pudesse acontecer, já tinha acontecido com ele.

— Não vejo como eu poderia me divertir com esse cara, continuei. — Ele era intenso de mais. Mesmo assim, aposto que ele deve ser incrível na cama, com toda aquela intensidade.

— É assim que se fala. Esqueça o cara real. Use o rosto dele nas suas fantasias e faça com que nelas ele seja perfeito.

Preferia mantê-lo longe dos meus pensamentos de toda e qualquer maneira, então mudei de assunto.

— Você tem algum trabalho amanhã?

— Claro. Kiba me passou os detalhes de sua programação para o dia seguinte, mencionando anúncios para uma marca de jeans, produtos de bronzeamento, cuecas e colônias.

Esqueci de todo o resto e me concentrei nele e no seu sucesso cada vez maior. A demanda por Kiba Inuzuka crescia diariamente, e ele estava ganhando entre fotógrafos e clientes uma reputação de profissionalismo e dedicação. Eu estava felicíssima por ele, e muito orgulhosa. Kiba havia conquistado muito, depois de ter sofrido um bocado.

Apenas depois do jantar percebi duas enormes caixas de presente encostadas no sofá.

— O que é isso aí?

— Isso aí, Kiba respondeu, acompanhando-me até a sala, — é o máximo.

Percebi imediatamente que aquilo era coisa de Stanton e minha mãe. O dinheiro era algo de que minha mãe precisava para ser feliz, e para minha sorte Stanton, o marido número três, era capaz de suprir essa necessidade e muitas outras também. Diversas vezes desejei que isso a fizesse sossegar, mas minha mãe nunca aceitou bem o fato de eu ter outro tipo de relação com o dinheiro.

— O que foi agora?

Kiba jogou seu braço por cima dos meus ombros — algo facílimo para ele, que era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto que eu. — Não seja ingrata. O cara ama sua mãe. Adora mimá-la, e ela adora mimar você. Não importa o que você pense, ele não faz essas coisas por você. Stanton faz tudo isso por ela.

Concordei soltando um suspiro. —O que temos aí?

— Roupas chiques para o jantar beneficente de sábado. Um vestido arrasador para você e um smoking Brioni pra mim, porque comprar presentes pra mim é o que ele faz por você. O fato de eu estar aqui pra ouvir você reclamar da vida melhora um pouco esse seu mau humor.

— Isso é verdade. Ainda bem que ele sabe disso.

— Claro que sabe. Stanton não seria um zilionário se não soubesse de tudo. Kiba me pegou pela mão e me arrastou até lá. — Então. Dá só uma olhada.

Na manhã seguinte, as dez para as nove, atravessei a porta giratória do saguão do Crossfire. Para causar uma boa impressão no meu primeiro dia, tinha ido vestida com um tubinho básico e sapatos pretos de salto alto para combinar, que substituíram meus tênis de caminhada durante a subida do elevador. Meus cabelos azulados estavam presos em um coque muito bem-feito, que parecia um número oito estilizado, uma cortesia de Kiba. Eu não tinha o menor jeito para penteados, mas ele era capaz de criar obras-primas glamorosas. Estava usando também o colar de pérolas miúdas que meu pai havia me da do como presente de formatura e um Rolex, oferecimento de Stanton e minha mãe.

Até cheguei a pensar que estava me preocupando demais com a aparência, mas assim que pisei no saguão lembrei que tinha me esborrachado naquele chão usando roupa de ginástica e fiquei agradecida por não me parecer em nada com aquela garota estabanada. Os dois seguranças não pareceram ter me reconhecido quando mostrei o crachá a caminho das catracas.

Vinte andares acima, lá estava eu no hall de entrada da Waters Field & Leaman. Diante de mim havia uma parede de vidro à prova de balas, emoldurando a porta dupla que levava à recepção. A recepcionista, sentada a uma mesa em formato de lua crescente, viu meu crachá através do vidro. Ela acionou o botão para destravar a porta, e eu o guardei.

— Olá, Tenten, cumprimentei enquanto entrava, admirando sua blusa vermelha. Ela era mestiça, de origem asiática, com certeza, e muito bonita. Seus cabelos eram escuros, grossos e bem cortados, mais curtos atrás e compridos e afiados na frente. Seu

s olhinhos puxados eram castanhos e calorosos, e seus lábios, fartos e naturalmente rosados.

— Hinata, oi. Kankuro ainda não chegou, mas você sabe aonde ir, certo?

— Com certeza. Despedindo-me com um aceno, entrei pelo corredor à esquerda da recepção e, no final, virei de novo à esquerda para chegar a um antigo espaço aberto que havia sido subdividido em baias. Uma delas era a minha, e fui direto até ela.

Guardei minha bolsa e a sacola com os tênis de caminhada na última gaveta da minha mesa de metal e liguei o computador. Eu tinha levado também algumas coisas para personalizar meu espaço. Uma delas era uma montagem emoldurada de três fotos — eu e Kiba em Coronado Beach, minha mãe e Stanton no iate dele na Riviera Francesa e meu pai fardado em uma viatura de polícia de Oceanside, Califórnia. Outra era um arranjo de flores bem colorido que Kiba havia me dado como presente de primeiro dia de trabalho. Coloquei um ao lado do outro e me recostei na cadeira para visualizar o conjunto.

— Bom dia, Hinata.

Fiquei em pé imediatamente para falar com meu chefe. — Bom dia, senhor Sabaku.

— Pode me chamar de Kankuro, por favor. Venha comigo até minha sala.

Eu o segui pelo corredor estreito, mais uma vez pensando em como era agradável olhar para meu novo chefe, com sua pele escura e radiante, seu cavanhaque bem aparado e seus olhos castanhos risonhos. Kankuro tinha um maxilar anguloso e um sorriso charmosamente desalinhado. Era magro e elegante, e sua postura segura inspirava confiança e respeito.

Ele apontou para uma das duas cadeiras posicionadas diante de sua mesa de vidro com estrutura cromada e esperou que eu me sentasse para se ajeitar em sua cadeira. Contra o pano de fundo dos arranha-céus da cidade, Kankuro parecia bem sucedido e poderoso. Na verdade, ele era apenas um gerente de contas júnior, e seu escritório parecia um armário em comparação aos ocupados por diretores e demais executivos, mas ainda assim a vista era impressionante.

Ele se recostou e sorriu. — Já está tudo ajeitado no novo apartamento?

Fiquei surpresa por ele ter se lembrado positivamente surpresa. Eu o conheci quando fiz minha segunda entrevista para o emprego e gostei dele logo de cara.

— Na medida do possível, respondi. — Ainda tem algumas caixas espalhadas aqui e ali.

— Você veio de San Diego, não é? Uma bela cidade, mas muito diferente de Nova York. Está sentindo falta das palmeiras?

— Estou sentindo falta do ar mais seco. É difícil acostumar com a umidade daqui.

— Espere só o verão começar. Ele sorriu. — Então... É seu primeiro dia, e você é minha primeira assistente, o que significa que a gente vai ter que trabalhar à base de tentativa e erro. Não estou acostumado a delegar tarefas, mas tenho certeza de que logo pego o jeito.

Eu me senti instantaneamente à vontade. — Mal posso esperar para receber tarefas.

— Ter você por aqui é um passo importante pra mim, Hinata. Quero que seja feliz trabalhando aqui. Você toma café?

— O café está na base da minha pirâmide alimentar.

— Ah, uma assistente que gosta das mesmas coisas que eu. Seu sorriso se alargou. —

Não vou pedir pra você servir café pra mim, mas não me incomodaria se me ajudasse a aprender a mexer na cafeteira nova que instalaram na copa.

Retribuí o sorriso. — Sem problemas.

— Seria uma decepção muito grande se eu não tivesse nada pra você? Ele coçou a nuca, meio sem graça. — Que tal a gente dar uma olhada nas contas em que estou trabalhado pra ver o que podemos fazer?

O restante do dia passou num piscar de olhos. Kankuro conversou com dois de seus clientes e teve uma longa reunião com a equipe de criação para conceber ideias para a campanha de uma rede de escolas de ensino profissionalizante. Foi fascinante ver pessoalmente como os diversos departamentos se alternavam para levar uma campanha da teoria à prática. Eu poderia ter ficado até mais tarde para entender melhor o funcionamento dos escritórios, mas meu telefone tocou as dez para as cinco.

— Escritório de Kankuro No Sabaku. Hinata Hyuuga falando.

— Saia logo daí pra gente ir beber tudo aquilo que você não quis ontem.

O tom imperativo fingido de Kiba me fez dar risada. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estou saindo.

Desliguei o computador e saí. Quando cheguei aos elevadores, saquei o celular e digitei uma mensagem de — Já estou a caminho para ele. Uma campainha soou, indicando qual dos elevadores ia parar no meu andar. Posicionei-me diante dele e voltei minha atenção ao envio da mensagem. Quando a porta se abriu, dei um passo à frente. Tirei os olhos da tela para ver aonde ia e dei de cara com um par de olhos azuis. Prendi a respiração.

O deus do sexo era a única pessoa do elevador.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day. **

Toda Sua:

Sua gravata era prateada, e a camisa, branquíssima. A ausência de cor realçava ainda mais seus incríveis olhos azuis. Vê-lo parado ali, com o paletó aberto e as mãos casualmente enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, era como dar de cara com uma parede cuja existência eu desconhecia.

Detive meu passo de repente, com os olhos grudados naquele homem, que parecia ainda mais impressionante do que eu me lembrava. Nunca tinha visto cabelos tão perfeitamente loiros. Eram brilhantes e um pouquinho compridos, com as pontas roçando o colarinho. Parecia um indício de vitória do jovem impulsivo sobre o homem de negócios bem sucedido, uma pitada de chantilly em um sorvete com calda quente. Como diria minha mãe, aqueles cabelos longos eram sinal de juízo curto.

Minhas mãos tiveram que lutar contra a vontade de tocá-los, sentir se eram tão sedosos quanto pareciam.

A porta começou a se fechar. Ele deu um passo à frente e apertou o botão para mantê-la aberta. — Tem espaço de sobra pra nós dois aqui, Hinata.

O som implacável daquela voz me tirou do estado de inconsciência momentânea. _Como é que ele sabia meu nome?_

Foi quando lembrei que ele havia apanhado o crachá que eu tinha derrubado no chão do saguão. Por um instante, pensei em dizer a ele que estava esperando alguém e pegaria o elevador seguinte, mas meu cérebro logo voltou a funcionar como deveria.

Que diabos eu estava tentando fazer? Ele trabalhava no Crossfire, sem sombra de dúvidas. Eu não ia conseguir evitá-lo todas as vezes que o visse, e por que faria isso? Para poder admirar sua beleza sem me sentir abalada, precisaria vê-lo o bastante para me acostumar com sua presença, como se ele fosse apenas uma peça decorativa.

Rá! Como se isso fosse possível.

Entrei no elevador. — Obrigada.

Ele soltou o botão e deu um passo para trás. As portas se fecharam e começamos a descer.

Não demorou muito para que eu me arrependesse de pegar o mesmo elevador que ele.

Eu sentia sua presença na pele. Sua energia poderosa se amplificava naquele ambiente pequeno e fechado, irradiando uma força palpável e um magnetismo sexual que me deixaram inquieta. Minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram caóticos. Senti de novo aquela atração inexplicável em sua direção, como se ele exalasse uma ordem silenciosa à qual eu me sentia instintivamente inclinada a obedecer.

— Gostou do seu primeiro dia? Ele perguntou, despertando-me do meu devaneio.

Sua voz ressoava, fluía pelo meu corpo em um ritmo sedutor. _Como é que ele sabia que era meu primeiro dia?_

— Gostei, sim, respondi tranquilamente. — E o seu como foi?

Senti seu olhar percorrer minha silhueta, mas mantive minha atenção concentrada na porta de alumínio polido do elevador. Meu coração tinha disparado, e meu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas. Estava me sentindo confusa e insegura.

— Bom, não foi meu primeiro dia, ele respondeu num tom divertido. — Mas foi produtivo. E tem tudo pra ficar ainda melhor.

Acenei com a cabeça e esbocei um sorriso, sem saber direito o que aquilo significava. O elevador parou no décimo segundo andar e entraram três pessoas, que conversavam animadamente. Dei um passo atrás para abrir espaço para o grupo, encolhendo-me no canto oposto ao que estava o Loiro Perigoso. Nisso, ele também deu um passo, ficando ao meu lado. Naquele momento, estávamos ainda mais próximos do que antes.

Ele ajustou o já perfeito nó da gravata, roçando seu braço no meu enquanto fazia isso. Respirei profundamente, tentando ignorar o efeito que sua presença exercia sobre mim, procurando me concentrar na conversa que se desdobrava à nossa frente. Era impossível. _Ele_ estava ali. Bem ali. Perfeito e maravilhoso, exalando um perfume divino. Meus pensamentos se perderam, fantasiando sobre como seria seu corpo firme por baixo daquele terno, sobre como seria apertá-lo contra mim, sobre como ele poderia ser bem dotado — ou não...

Quando o elevador chegou ao térreo, quase soltei um gemido de alívio. Esperei com impaciência as pessoas saírem e, assim que possível, dei um passo à frente. Ele pôs sua mão firme na parte inferior das minhas costas e veio atrás de mim, guiando-me. A sensação do toque em um lugar tão vulnerável me deixou arrepiada.

Quando chegamos às catracas, ele tirou a mão de mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse estranhamente abandonada. Olhei para ele tentando adivinhar o que pretendia, mas, apesar de estar olhando para mim, seu rosto não deixava transparecer nada.

— Hinata!

A visão de Kiba apoiado casualmente em uma coluna de mármore no saguão mudou tudo. Seu jeans mostrava toda a extensão de suas pernas quilométricas, e o suéter folgado castanho-claro enfatizava seus olhos. Ele atraiu sem dificuldades a atenção de todos no saguão. Diminuí o passo ao chegar perto dele, e o deus do sexo passou por nós, atravessando a porta giratória e entrando rapidamente pela porta traseira do Bentley com chofer que eu tinha visto estacionado ali na noite anterior.

Kiba assoviou quando o carro arrancou. — Ora, ora. Pelo jeito como estava olhando para ele, era o cara de quem você falou ontem, né?

— Ah, sim. Era ele mesmo.

— Vocês trabalham juntos? De braços dados comigo, Kiba me guiou até a rua pela porta lateral.

— Não. Parei na calçada para calçar meu tênis de caminhada, apoiando-me em Kiba enquanto os pedestres fluíam em torno de nós. — Não sei quem é, mas ele perguntou se meu primeiro dia foi bom, então é melhor eu descobrir.

— Olha... Ele sorriu e segurou meu cotovelo enquanto eu pulava de maneira estabanada de um pé para o outro. — Não sei como alguém conseguiria trabalhar perto dele. Meu cérebro meio que derreteu por um instante.

— Tenho certeza de que isso acontece com todo mundo, concordei. — Vamos lá. Preciso beber.

A manhã seguinte chegou com uma leve pontada na parte de trás da cabeça, consequência do fato de eu ter bebido vinho demais. Ainda assim, ao subir de elevador rumo ao vigésimo andar, não lamentei a ressaca tanto quanto poderia. Minhas escolhas eram o excesso de álcool ou uma sessão com meu vibrador, e eu estaria condenada se houvesse tido um orgasmo movido à pilha pensando no Loiro Perigoso. Não que ele fosse descobrir que me deixava com tanto tesão a ponto de eu mal conseguir enxergar, ou mesmo se importar com isso — mas _eu_ saberia, e não queria dar essa satisfação à imagem fantasiosa que tinha dele.

Joguei minhas coisas na última gaveta da mesa de trabalho e, quando vi que Kankuro ainda não havia chegado, fui buscar um café para ler meu novo blog favorito sobre o mundo da publicidade.

— Hinata!

Levei um susto quando ele apareceu atrás de mim, com seu sorriso branco contrastando com a pele escura. — Bom dia, Kankuro.

— Bom dia mesmo. Acho que você me dá sorte. Vamos até o meu escritório. E traga o tablet. Trabalhou até muito tarde ontem?

Fui atrás dele, compartilhando seu entusiasmo. — Ah, sim.

— Era o que eu queria ouvir de você. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira.

Eu me sentei na mesma cadeira do dia anterior e logo abri o programa de bloco de notas.

— Então, Kankuro começou, — recebemos uma solicitação de proposta da vodca Kingsman, e eles mencionaram meu nome. É a primeira vez que isso acontece.

— Meus parabéns!

— Obrigado, mas vamos deixar essa parte pra quando eu conseguir a conta. Vamos ter que mostrar serviço, se passarmos desse estágio. Eles querem fazer uma reunião comigo amanhã no fim do dia.

— Uau. Essas coisas caminham rápido assim mesmo?

— Não. Geralmente eles esperam a gente resolver a questão da solicitação de proposta antes de pedir uma reunião, mas as Indústrias Uzumaki acabaram de comprar a Kingsman, e a I.C. tem dezenas de subsidiárias. Se a gente conseguir a conta, vai ser um ótimo negócio. Eles sabem disso, então estão nos testando. Essa reunião é o primeiro teste.

— Normalmente haveria mais gente, né?

— Sim, nós nos apresentaríamos como um grupo. Mas eles já sabem como as coisas funcionam. Sabem que a apresentação vai ser feita por um executivo sênior, mas que no fim vão trabalhar mesmo com um júnior como eu. Então, já me chamaram logo de uma vez e agora querem me avaliar. É quase o mesmo que pedir um currículo, então não posso acusá-los de estarem sendo exigentes demais. Meticulosos, talvez. Quando se lida com as Indústrias Uzumaki, as coisas são assim mesmo.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos liso, deixando entrever que estava se sentindo pressionado. —O que você acha da vodca Kingsman?

— Hã... Bom... Sendo bem sincera, nunca ouvi falar.

Kankuro se recostou na cadeira e soltou uma risada. — Ainda bem. Pensei que eu fosse o único. Certo, o lado bom é que a gente não vai precisar superar nenhuma resistência. Ser desconhecido pode ser bom.

— O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? Além de pesquisar sobre marcas de vodca e ficar aqui até mais tarde?

Seus lábios se contraíram um pouco enquanto pensava. — Anote pra mim...

Trabalhamos sem parar, invadindo a hora do almoço e até bem depois de o escritório esvaziar, analisando os dados iniciais levantados pelos estrategistas de mercado. Passava um pouco das sete quando o celular de Kankuro tocou. A interrupção abrupta do silêncio me assustou.

Mark acionou o viva voz e continuou trabalhando. — Oi, amor.

— Você deu alguma coisa pra pobre da menina comer? Perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

Olhando pra mim através da divisória de vidro do escritório, Mark respondeu: — Ah... Esqueci.

Desviei os olhos rapidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior para esconder o riso.

Ouvi uma bufada do outro lado da linha. — Só dois dias de emprego e você já está escravizando e matando a pobre moça de fome. Ela vai acabar pedindo demissão.

— Droga. Você tem razão. Sasori, querido...

— Não me venha com essa de "**Sasori, querido**". Ela gosta de comida chinesa?

Fiz sinal de positivo para Kankuro.

Ele sorriu. — Gosta, sim.

— Muito bem. Chego aí em vinte minutos. Deixe o segurança avisado.

Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois abri a porta da recepção para Sasori Akazuna. Era um sujeito enorme, vestido com jeans escuro, botas de operário surradas e uma camisa de botão muito bem alinhada. Com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos risonhos, era tão bonito quanto seu companheiro, mas de uma beleza bem diferente. Nós nos sentamos em torno da mesa de Mark, servimos o frango kung pão e a carne com brócolis em pratos de papel, acrescentamos arroz branco e mandamos ver com os palitinhos.

Descobri que Sasori era um empreiteiro e que namorava Kankuro desde a época da faculdade. Ao ver os dois interagindo, senti um misto de admiração e inveja. O relacionamento dos dois dava tão certo que era uma alegria passar um tempo com eles.

— Santo Deus, minha filha, Sasori disse depois de soltar um assovio quando me servi pela terceira vez. — Isso é que é disposição. Para onde vai tudo isso?

Encolhi os ombros. — Acho que fica tudo lá na academia. Isso justifica?

— Não ligue pra ele, interrompeu Kankuro, sorrindo. — Sasori está com inveja. Ele precisa se cuidar para não virar uma matrona.

— Minha nossa, Sasori fuzilou seu companheiro com um olhar de censura. — Eu poderia levar você pra almoçar com o pessoal da obra. Dava pra ganhar um bom dinheiro apostando quanto você consegue comer.

Eu sorri. — Ia ser divertido.

— Rá. Sabia que você era do tipo saidinha. Seu sorriso diz tudo.

Olhando somente para minha comida, eu me recusei a deixar minha mente divagar pelas lembranças de como tinha sido muito mais do que saidinha na minha fase mais rebelde e autodestrutiva.

Foi Kankuro quem me salvou. — Pare de assediar minha assistente. E o que você sabe sobre mulheres saidinhas, aliás?

— Conheço algumas que curtem sair com gays. Elas gostam da forma como a gente encara a coisa. Ele abriu um sorriso. — E sei algumas outras coisinhas também... Ei, não precisam ficar tão chocados, vocês dois. Eu só queria saber se o sexo hétero era tudo isso que dizem.

Obviamente, isso era novidade para Kankuro, mas, pela maneira como ele sorriu, deu para ver que tinha confiança suficiente em seu relacionamento para achar aquela conversa toda engraçada. — Ah, é?

— E o que você achou? Arrisquei-me a perguntar.

Sasori encolheu os ombros. — Não diria que é algo superestimado, porque não sou a pessoa certa pra julgar e tive uma experiência bem limitada, mas consigo viver sem.

Achei muito atencioso da parte de Sasori relatar sua experiência a partir de uma perspectiva que fazia sentido para Kankuro. Eles costumavam conversar também sobre suas carreiras e sabiam ouvir um ao outro a esse respeito, apesar de atuarem em campos muito diferentes.

— Considerando o tipo de vida que você leva hoje, Kankuro disse a ele, pegando um pedaço de brócolis com seus palitinhos, — eu diria que é sorte sua que seja assim.

Quando terminamos de comer, já eram oito horas, e a equipe de limpeza já havia chegado. Kankuro fez questão de chamar um táxi para mim.

— Quer que eu chegue mais cedo amanhã? Perguntei. Sasori bateu no ombro de Kankuro com o seu. — Você deve ter feito alguma coisa de bom em uma vida passada para ganhar uma assistente como essa.

— Acho que aturar você nesta vida foi o suficiente, rebateu Kankuro, irônico.

— Ei, protestou Sasori, — eu sou educadíssimo. Abaixo a tampa do vaso direitinho.

Kankuro me lançou um olhar fingindo irritação, mas repleto de carinho por seu companheiro. — E o que isso tem a ver?

Kankuro e eu trabalhamos duro a quinta-feira inteira, a fim de nos preparar para a reunião das quatro da tarde com o pessoal da Kingsman. Tivemos um almoço muito produtivo com dois funcionários da área de criação, que iam participar da campanha caso conseguíssemos a conta; mais tarde analisamos os dados sobre o posicionamento da empresa na internet e sua penetração nas mídias sociais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day.**

"_Ele me possuiu e eu fiquei obcecada..."._

**Toda Sua:**

Fiquei meio tensa quando vi que eram três horas, porque sabia que o trânsito poderia estar complicado, mas Kankuro continuou trabalhando normalmente mesmo depois de eu dizer que horas eram. Faltavam vinte para as quatro quando ele saiu da sua sala com um sorriso no rosto, ainda terminando de vestir o paletó.

— Vamos lá, Hinata.

Lancei um olhar de surpresa para ele da minha mesa. —Sério?

— Ei, você deu um duro danado me ajudando a preparar tudo. Não quer ver como as coisas funcionam?

— Claro que sim. Fiquei de pé em um pulo. Sabendo que minha aparência contaria pontos para meu chefe, alisei a saia preta com a mão e ajeitei as mangas longas da minha blusa de seda. Por um acaso do destino, a blusa era vermelha, combinando perfeitamente com a gravata de Kankuro. — Obrigada.

Entramos no elevador e levei um pequeno susto quando senti que ele subia ao invés de descer. Ao chegarmos ao último andar, vi que o hall de entrada era consideravelmente maior e mais luxuoso que o do vigésimo. Vasos suspensos de samambaias e lírios preenchiam o ar com uma fragrância suave, e em uma porta de vidro opaco lia-se INDÚSTRIAS UZUMAKI em letras grossas e masculinas.

A porta foi aberta para nós, e pediram que aguardássemos um momento. Ambos recusamos a água e o cafezinho e, menos de cinco minutos depois, fomos conduzidos até uma sala de reunião com a porta fechada.

Kankuro olhou para mim com um brilho nos olhos quando a recepcionista pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Está pronta?

Eu sorri. — Estou.

A porta se abriu, e eu fui a primeira a ser conduzida para dentro. Fiz questão de abrir um enorme sorriso ao entrar... Um sorriso que se congelou no meu rosto ao ver o homem que estava diante de mim logo na entrada da sala.

Minha parada repentina bloqueou a passagem, e Kankuro acabou trombando nas minhas costas, arremessando-me para frente aos tropeções. O Loiro Perigoso me apanhou pela cintura, tirando meus pés do chão e me obrigando a me amparar em seu peito. O ar foi arrancado de dentro de mim com o impacto, assim como o restante de bom senso que eu ainda possuía. Mesmo com as diversas camadas de tecido que havia entre nós, pude sentir que seus bíceps endureceram como pedra sob o contato das minhas mãos, e que sua barriga contra a minha era uma massa compacta de músculos. Quando ele respirou perto de mim, meus mamilos endureceram estimulados pela expansão do peito dele.

_Ah, não_. Eu só poderia estar sob uma maldição. Uma rápida sequência de imagens passou pela minha mente, mostrando as mil e uma maneiras como eu poderia tropeçar, cair, escorregar ou me esborrachar na frente daquele deus do sexo ao longo dos próximos dias, semanas ou até meses.

— Olá de novo, ele murmurou, e a vibração de sua voz fez meu corpo todo se enrijecer.

— É sempre um prazer topar com você, Hinata.

Fiquei vermelha de vergonha e de desejo, incapaz de tomar a atitude de me afastar, apesar da presença de outras duas pessoas na sala. O fato de a atenção dele estar toda voltada para mim também não ajudava — seu corpo firme irradiava uma impressão irresistível de um desejo poderoso.

— Senhor Uzumaki, disse Kankuro atrás de mim. — Desculpe a entrada meio abrupta.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Foi uma entrada memorável.

Cambaleei sobre os saltos quando Uzumaki me pôs de volta no chão, com os joelhos trêmulos em virtude do intenso contato corporal. Ele estava mais uma vez de preto, com uma camisa e uma gravata em um tom claro de cinza. Como sempre, estava lindo de morrer.

Como deve ser ter essa aparência? Com certeza, em todo lugar por onde passava ele causava uma comoção.

Chegando até mim, Kankuro me amparou e me ajudou a retomar o equilíbrio com toda a gentileza.

O olhar de Uzumaki se concentrou na mão de Kankuro no meu cotovelo até que ele me soltasse.

— Muito bem. Vamos lá, então. Kankuro retomou sua postura. — Esta é minha assistente, Hinata Hyuuga.

— Nós já nos conhecemos. Uzumaki puxou uma cadeira ali perto. — Hinata.

Olhei para Kankuro em busca de orientação, ainda tentando me recuperar dos momentos em que havia ficado a milímetros daquele supercondutor sexual escondido sob um terno Fioravanti.

Uzumaki se aproximou em silêncio e ordenou: — Sente-se, Hinata.

Kankuro acenou com a cabeça, mas eu já estava me soltando sobre a cadeira ao comando de Uzumaki. Meu corpo obedeceu instintivamente antes que minha mente compreendesse a situação e fizesse alguma objeção.

Fiz de tudo para passar despercebida a hora seguinte, durante a qual Kankuro foi duramente questionado por Uzumaki e as diretoras da Kingsman, duas morenas bonitas, vestidas com terninhos elegantes. A de lilás fazia questão de chamar a atenção de Uzumaki o tempo todo, enquanto a de terninho creme se concentrava no meu chefe. Todos pareciam bastante impressionados com a capacidade de Mark de explicar como o trabalho da agência — e seu modo de trabalhar com o cliente — agregaria valor à marca.

O fato de Kankuro permanecer tão tranquilo sob pressão me deixou admirada — ainda mais sob uma pressão exercida por Uzumaki, que comandava o andamento da reunião sem fazer o menor esforço.

— Muito bom senhor Sabaku, Uzumaki elogiou casualmente quando as conversas se encerraram. — Estou ansioso para ver sua resposta à solicitação de proposta quando for à hora. O que levaria você a se sentir tentada a experimentar a Kingsman, Hinata?

Com o susto, comecei a piscar sem parar. — Como?

A intensidade de seus olhos era avassaladora. Senti que toda a sua atenção estava voltada para mim, o que só me fez admirar ainda mais a tranquilidade de Kankuro, que foi obrigado a argumentar sob o peso daquele olhar por uma hora.

A cadeira de Uzumaki estava voltada para mim, fazendo com que ele me olhasse bem de frente. Seu braço direito repousava sobre a superfície lisa da mesa, com seus longos e elegantes dedos tamborilando sobre o tampo do móvel. Dei uma olhada furtiva em seu pulso por baixo do paletó e, por alguma estranha razão, a visão daquela pequena parcela de pele morena coberta de pelos loiros fez meu clitóris implorar por atenção. Ele era tão... _Másculo_.

Ele refez a pergunta: — Qual dos conceitos sugeridos por Kankuro você prefere?

— Acho que são todos brilhantes.

Seu lindo rosto permaneceu impassível enquanto ele dizia: — Posso mandar todo mundo sair da sala para ter uma opinião sincera, se é isso que você quer.

Meus dedos se enrodilhavam pelas extremidades dos apoios de braço da minha cadeira. — Acabei de dar uma opinião sincera, senhor Uzumaki, mas, se faz questão de saber, acho que luxúria lasciva a um preço acessível terá mais apelo entre o público em geral. Mas não sei se...

— Eu concordo. Uzumaki se levantou e abotoou o paletó. — Aí está seu ponto de partida, senhor Sabaku. Retomamos o assunto na semana que vem.

Fiquei ali sentada por um momento, aturdida com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Então olhei para Kankuro, que parecia oscilar entre o espanto e o encantamento.

Eu me levantei e fui a primeira a tomar o caminho da porta. Minha atenção estava toda voltada para Uzumaki, posicionado atrás de mim. A maneira como ele se movia, com uma elegância natural e uma economia de gestos absurda era um atrativo excepcional. Eu não conseguia imaginá-lo na cama como outra coisa além de dominante e agressivo, deixando qualquer mulher louca de desejo de fazer tudo o que ele mandasse.

Uzumaki não saiu de perto de mim até chegarmos aos elevadores. Ele e Kankuro conversaram brevemente sobre os últimos eventos esportivos, mas, ao que parece, eu estava concentrada demais no efeito que ele causava sobre mim para me preocupar com conversas sem importância. Quando o elevador chegou, soltei um suspiro de alívio ao embarcar sozinha com Kankuro.

— Só um momento, Hinata, Uzumaki disse suavemente, puxando-me de volta pelo cotovelo. —Daqui a pouco ela desce, ele informou para Kankuro quando a porta do elevador se fechou diante de seu rosto atônito.

Uzumaki não disse nada enquanto o elevador ainda estava por perto; depois acionou novamente o botão e em seguida perguntou: — Você está dormindo com alguém?.

A pergunta foi feita de maneira tão casual que eu demorei um pouco para registrar o que ele havia dito.

Inspirei profundamente. — Por que está me perguntando isso?

Vi no seu olhar a mesma coisa que havia notado da primeira vez em que nos encontramos — uma energia absurda e um controle absoluto sobre mim. O que me fez dar um passo para trás involuntariamente. De novo. Pelo menos dessa vez eu não caí; já era alguma coisa.

— Porque eu quero comer você, Hinata. Então preciso saber se existe alguém atrapalhando meus planos.

A compressão súbita que senti entre minhas coxas me obrigou a procurar apoio na parede para manter o equilíbrio. Ele chegou mais perto e me escorou, mas eu o mantive à distância com uma das mãos. — Talvez eu não esteja interessada, senhor Uzumaki.

Um esboço de sorriso transpareceu em seus lábios e fez o que parecia impossível: deixou-o ainda mais bonito. _Minha nossa_...

A campainha assinalando a aproximação do elevador me causou um sobressalto, de tão tensa que eu estava. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão excitada na minha vida. Nunca tinha me sentido tão implacavelmente atraída por outro ser humano. Nunca tinha me sentido tão ofendida por alguém que me atraía.

Entrei no elevador e me virei para ele.

Uzumaki sorriu. — Até a próxima, Hinata.

As portas se fecharam e eu desmoronei sobre o corrimão de bronze, tentando me recompor. Mal havia me endireitado novamente quando a porta se abriu e eu vi Kankuro andando de um lado para o outro no hall de entrada do nosso andar.

— Meu Deus, Hinata, Kankuro murmurou, interrompendo-se de repente. — O que foi aquilo?

— Não faço a menor ideia, fui logo dizendo, louca para compartilhar a conversa confusa e ultrajante que havia tido com Uzumaki, mas sabendo que meu chefe não era a pessoa mais indicada para isso. — Mas que diferença faz? Você já sabe que a conta é nossa.

Ele abriu um sorriso. — Acho que é mesmo.

— Como diz meu amigo, você devia comemorar. Quer que eu faça uma reserva em um restaurante para você e Sasori?

— Por que não? No Pure Food and Wine as sete, se conseguir. Se não der certo, nos surpreenda.

Mal havíamos voltado ao escritório de Kankuro quando ele foi interceptado pelos executivos — Danzou Shimura, CEO e presidente, além de Tsunade Senju e Orochimaru, a diretora-executiva e o vice-presidente do conselho, respectivamente.

Passei pelos quatro com a maior discrição possível e me recolhi à minha mesa.

Liguei para o Pure Food and Wine e implorei por uma mesa para dois. Depois de infinitas súplicas, a hostess enfim cedeu.

Deixei uma mensagem no correio de voz de Kankuro: — Hoje é mesmo seu dia de sorte. Seu jantar está confirmado para as sete. Divirta-se!

Depois disso fui embora, ansiosa para chegar logo em casa.

— Ele disse o _quê_? Kiba estava sentado no canto oposto do sofá modulado branco, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Pois é! Dei mais um gole no meu vinho. Era um _sauvigon blanc_ gelado no ponto certo, que eu havia comprado a caminho de casa. — Minha reação também foi essa. Até agora não sei se essa conversa não foi uma alucinação causada por excesso de feromônios.

— E então?

Apoiei as pernas sobre o sofá e me recostei no canto. — E então o quê?

- Você sabe o quê, Hinata. Apanhando seu netbook de cima da mesa de centro, Kiba o posicionou sobre suas pernas cruzadas. – Vai deixar essa passar?

- Eu nem conheço o cara. Não sei nem o nome dele, e ele já me vêm com uma proposta dessas.

- Ele sabe o seu. Kiba começou a digitar no teclado. – E essa história de vodca? De pedir uma reunião com seu chefe?

A mão que eu estava passando pelos cabelos ficou paralisada. – Kankuro é muito talentoso. Se Uzumaki tiver algum bom senso para os negócios, vai saber aproveitar e explorar isso muito bem.

- Da capacidade dele para os negócios eu não duvido. Kiba virou seu netbook e mostrou o site das Indústrias Uzumaki, que ostentava uma belíssima foto do Crossfire. – Esse prédio é dele, Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki é o dono do Crossfire.

_Droga_. Meus olhos se fecharam. _Naruto_ _Uzumaki_. O nome combinava com ele. Era sexy, elegante e másculo como seu dono.

— Ele tem um departamento só para cuidar do marketing das subsidiárias. Um departamento com dezenas de pessoas, talvez.

- Pare com isso Kiba.

- Ele é bonito, rico e quer ir pra cama com você. Qual é o problema?

Olhei bem para ele. – Vai ser muito esquisito esbarrar com ele o tempo todo. Quero ficar um bom tempo nesse emprego. Gosto muito do trabalho. Gosto muito de Kankuro. Ele me deixou fazer parte do processo, estou aprendendo muito ele.

- Lembra do que o doutor Kabuto falou sobre riscos calculados? Quando seu analista diz pra você correr riscos, você ganha esse direito. Quer dizer que você pode lidar com isso. Você e Uzumaki são duas pessoas adultas. Ele voltou à atenção novamente para a busca de fazia na internet. – Uau. Sabia que ainda faltam dois anos para ele fazer trinta? Imagine só a disposição...

- Imagine só a grosseria. Fiquei ofendida com o jeito que ele falou comigo. Detesto me sentir como uma vagina ambulante.

Kiba parou e se virou pra mim, seus olhou exalando compaixão. – Desculpe gata. Você é tão forte, tão mais forte do que eu. Duvido que cairia nas ciladas em que caio.

- Não acho que eu seja tão forte assim, pelo menos não o tempo todo. Desviei o olhar, porque não queria falar sobre tudo que enfrentamos no passado. – Não que eu queira namorar ou coisa do tipo. Mas existem outras maneiras de dizer que você quer ir pra cama com uma mulher.

- Você tem razão. Ele é bem arrogante e pretensioso. Que fique morrendo de tesão por você até subir pelas paredes. Vai ser um castigo merecido.

Isso me fez rir. Kiba sempre conseguia me fazer rir. – Duvido que alguma ele tenha subido pelas paredes por causa de alguém, mais é uma fantasia divertida.

Ele fechou o netbook em uma atitude resoluta. – O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?

— Pensei em ir ver a aula de krav maga daquele sujeito do Brooklyn. Eu tinha feito uma pesquisa durante a semana, depois de conhecer Dosu Kinuta no treino na academia, e a ideia de dispor de uma válvula de escape tão enérgica e brutal para o estresse me parecia cada vez mais interessante.

Eu sabia que não seria o mesmo que trepar loucamente com Naruto Uzumaki , mas achava que seria bem menos perigoso para minha saúde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day.**

"_Ele me possuiu e eu fiquei obcecada..."._

**Toda Sua:**

— Sua mãe e Stanton não vão deixar você vir até aqui tantas noites por semana, comentou Kiba, encolhendo-se dentro de sua estilosa jaqueta de brim, apesar de o tempo não estar muito frio.

O antigo galpão que Dosu Kinuta usava como local de trabalho era uma construção com fachada de tijolos aparentes em uma antiga área industrial do Brooklyn que naquele momento lutava para se revitalizar. O espaço era bem amplo, e as enormes portas de metal, antes usadas para embarque e desembarque de carga, tornavam impossível adivinhar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Kiba e eu nos sentamos nas arquibancadas, observando meia dúzia de lutadores treinando no tatame ali abaixo.

— Ai. Até eu me encolhi ao ver um deles levar um chute na região da virilha. Mesmo usando equipamento de proteção, aquilo parecia doloroso. — Como é que o Stanton vai descobrir Kiba?

— Você vai acabar no hospital! Ele olhou bem para mim. — Falando sério. Krav maga é muito violento. Eles estão só treinando, e é a maior pancadaria. Seu padrasto vai descobrir mesmo que você consiga esconder os hematomas. Ele sempre descobre.

— Por causa da minha mãe! Ela conta tudo pra ele. Mas eu não vou dizer nada pra ela sobre isto aqui.

- Por que não?

— Ela não entenderia. Ia achar que eu quero me proteger por causa do que aconteceu, e vai se sentir culpada, fazer um dramalhão. Ela não ia acreditar que só quero me exercitar pra aliviar o estresse.

Apoiei o queixo na palma da mão e vi Dosu ir até o centro do tatame com uma mulher. Ele era um bom instrutor. Paciente e atencioso, explicava tudo de uma maneira fácil de entender. Dosu dava aula em uma região bem barra—pesada, mas onde tudo aquilo que era ensinado fazia sentido. Nada é capaz de reproduzir melhor a sensação de insegurança do que um enorme galpão vazio.

— Esse Parker é um gato, murmurou Kiba.

— E usa aliança.

— Percebi. Os bons partidos são sempre os primeiros a sair do mercado.

Dosu veio falar conosco depois da aula, com seus olhos pretos brilhantes e seu sorriso ainda mais reluzente.

— O que você achou, Hinata?

— Onde eu me matriculo?

Seu sorriso sexy fez Kiba apertar minha mão até quase interromper a circulação sanguínea.

— Logo ali.

A sexta-feira começou muito bem. Kankuro me explicou o processo de coleta de informações para preencher uma solicitação de proposta e me contou um pouco mais sobre as Indústrias Uzumaki e sobre Naruto Uzumaki, fazendo questão de assinalar que eles dois tinham a mesma idade.

— Tenho que ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo, disse Mark. — É bem fácil esquecer que Gideon é assim jovem quando se está diante dele.

— Verdade, concordei, sem querer admitir que estava triste por saber que não veria Uzumaki por dois dias. Por mais que dissesse a mim mesma que isso não faria nenhuma diferença, eu estava desapontada. Só me dei conta de que estava animada com a possibilidade de nos encontrarmos quando ela deixou de existir. Ficar perto de Naruto era excitante demais. Além disso, olhar para ele era uma experiência e tanto. Eu não tinha nada nem ao menos parecido para fazer no fim de semana.

Estava tomando algumas notas no escritório de Kankuro quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Pedi licença e fui correndo atender.

— Escritório de Kankuro No Sabaku.

— Hinata, querida. Como vai?

Afundei na cadeira ao ouvir a voz do meu padrasto. Stanton soava como um aristocrata para mim — culto, poderoso e arrogante.

— Richard. Está tudo bem? Tudo certo com a mamãe?

— Sim. Está tudo bem. Sua mãe está ótima, como sempre.

Seu tom de voz se atenuava quando ele falava da mulher, e eu ficava grata por isso. Era grata a meu padrasto por vários motivos, na verdade, mas às vezes era difícil admitir isso sem me sentir desleal. Eu sabia que meu pai se sentia incomodado com a enorme diferença entre as contas bancárias dos dois.

— Que bom, eu disse aliviada. — Fico feliz. Vocês receberam meu bilhete agradecendo o vestido e o smoking do Kiba?

—Sim, foi muita consideração da sua parte, mas você sabe que não precisa nem agradecer. Só um momento. Ele falou com alguém, provavelmente a secretária. — Hinata, querida. Eu gostaria de almoçar com você hoje. Vou mandar Kakashi ir buscar você.

— Hoje? Mas a gente vai se ver amanhã à noite. Não dá pra esperar até lá?

— Não, precisa ser hoje.

— Mas eu só tenho uma hora de almoço.

Um tapinha no meu ombro me alertou para a presença de Kankuro na minha baia. — Pode tirar duas horas, ele sussurrou. — Você merece.

Soltei um suspiro e agradeci silenciosamente. — Pode ser ao meio—dia, Richard?

— Perfeito. Estou ansioso para ver você.

Eu não tinha nenhuma razão para aguardar ansiosamente um encontro com Stanton, mas ainda assim saí pouco antes do meio-dia e encontrei um carro parado no meio-fio esperando por mim. Kakashi, motorista e guarda-costas de Stanton, abriu a porta quando o cumprimentei. Ele assumiu seu lugar ao volante e tomou o caminho do centro. Vinte minutos depois, eu estava sentada em uma sala de reunião anexa ao escritório do meu padrasto, diante de uma refeição lindamente servida para duas pessoas.

Stanton entrou na sala logo depois de mim, com sua aparência distinta e impecável. Seus cabelos eram totalmente brancos, e seu rosto era bem delineado e ainda muito bonito. Seus olhos tinham uma cor de brim lavado, e brilhavam inteligentes. Ele era magro e atlético, sempre conseguia arrumar um tempinho em seus dias ocupados para se exercitar, mesmo antes de se casar com a esposa modelo — minha mãe.

Eu me levantei, e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. — Você está linda, Hinata.

— Obrigada. Eu era muito parecida com minha mãe, que também tinha cabelos azulados. Mas os olhos perolados eram do meu pai.

Sentando-se em uma cadeira na ponta da mesa, Stanton tinha consciência da paisagem que se descortinava atrás dele, com os prédios de Nova York, e sabia tirar vantagem da impressão que causava.

— Coma, ele disse com a voz de comando tão facilmente entoada pelos homens poderosos. Homens como Naruto Uzumaki.

Será que Stanton era tão determinado quanto Uzumaki quando tinha sua idade?

Apanhei o garfo e ataquei a salada de frango, nozes, queijo feta e frutas vermelhas. Estava uma delícia, e eu tinha fome. Fiquei feliz por Stanton não ter começado a falar imediatamente, pois assim podia apreciar a refeição, mas o silêncio não durou muito.

— Eva, querida, eu gostaria de conversar sobre esse seu interesse por krav maga.

Fiquei paralisada. — Como é?

Stanton tomou um gole de água gelada e se recostou, com o maxilar contraído de uma forma que avisava que eu não ia gostar do que ele estava prestes a dizer. — Sua mãe ficou preocupadíssima ontem à noite quando você foi àquele lugar no Brooklyn. Demorou um tempo para ela se acalmar e se convencer de que eu poderia tomar providências para que você faça isso de maneira segura. Ela não quer...

— Espere. Eu larguei meu garfo cuidadosamente, já sem o menor apetite. — Como é que ela sabe aonde eu fui?

— Ela rastreou seu celular.

— Não acredito! Eu respirei fundo, desabando na cadeira. A tranquilidade com que ele deu essa resposta, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, me deixou enojada. Senti algo no estômago, que subitamente parecia mais interessado em rejeitar o conteúdo do almoço do que em digeri-lo. — Foi por isso que ela insistiu que eu usasse um telefone da empresa. Não tinha nada a ver com economia.

— Claro que um dos motivos era esse. Mas assim ela também podia ter paz de espírito.

— Paz de espírito? Espionando a própria filha, uma mulher adulta? Isso não é saudável, Richard. Você precisa entender. Ela ainda faz terapia com o doutor Nara?

Stanton pareceu incomodado. — Sim, é claro.

— Ela conta pra ele o que anda fazendo?

— Não sei, ele respondeu, seco. —Isso é assunto dela. Eu não interfiro.

É claro que ele interferia. Stanton há pajeava o tempo todo, fazia tudo para agradá-la e mimá-la. Ele permitia que a obsessão dela pela minha segurança alcançasse proporções descomunais. — Ela precisa pôr uma pedra sobre tudo o que aconteceu. _Eu _já fiz isso.

— Você era uma menina inocente, Hinata. Ela se sente culpada por não ter conseguido proteger você. Precisamos ter um pouquinho de tolerância.

— Tolerância? Ela invadiu minha privacidade! Minha cabeça estava a mil. Como minha mãe tinha coragem de desrespeitar minha individualidade daquela forma? E _por que_ fazia aquilo? Ela estava ficando maluca e me enlouquecendo junto. — Isso precisa acabar.

— Não tem problema nenhum. Já conversei com Kakashi. Ele vai levar você quando precisar ir ao Brooklyn. Está tudo combinado. Vai ser muito melhor para você.

— Não tente fingir que a maior beneficiada sou eu. Meus olhos estavam ardendo e minha garganta queimava com o choro e a frustração contidos. Detestei a maneira como ele se referiu ao Brooklyn, como se fosse um país subdesenvolvido. — Sou uma mulher adulta. Posso tomar minhas próprias decisões. Existe uma lei que diz isso!

— Não precisa elevar o tom de voz comigo, Eva. Estou apenas fazendo o melhor para sua mãe. E para você.

Eu me afastei da mesa. —Você está incentivando esse comportamento. Está mantendo ela doente, e me deixando doente também.

— Sente-se. Você precisa comer. Hikari está preocupada, acha que você não está se alimentando direito.

— Ela se preocupa com tudo, Richard. Esse é o problema. Larguei meu guardanapo sobre a mesa. — Preciso voltar ao trabalho.

Dei as costas, tomando imediatamente o caminho da porta para sair dali o quanto antes. Peguei minha bolsa com a secretária e deixei meu celular em cima da mesa dela. Kakashi, que estava me esperando na recepção, veio atrás de mim, e eu sabia que não adiantava tentar dispensá-lo. Ele seguia as ordens de Stanton e de mais ninguém.

Kakashi me levou de volta enquanto eu fumegava no banco de trás. Eu poderia reclamar o quanto quisesse, mas no fim não era muito diferente do meu padrasto, porque no fim acabaria cedendo. Eu ia deixar minha vontade de lado e fazer o que minha mãe queria, porque a ideia de fazê-la sofrer ainda mais era de cortar o coração. Ela era emotiva e sensível demais, e me amava a ponto de enlouquecer por causa disso.

Eu estava de péssimo humor ao chegar ao Crossfire. Quando Kakashi me deixou no meio-fio, olhei para os dois lados na calçada lotada à procura de um mercadinho para comprar chocolate ou de uma loja para arrumar um celular novo.

Acabei dando uma volta no quarteirão e comprando meia dúzia de chocolates na farmácia da esquina antes de entrar no prédio. Só fazia uma hora que eu tinha saído, mas eu não estava a fim de usar a hora a mais que Kankuro havia me concedido. Precisava trabalhar para esquecer minha família perturbada.

Ao entrar sozinha no elevador, rasguei a embalagem de uma barra de chocolate e a mordi furiosamente. Estava disposta a consumir toda a minha cota de chocolate antes de chegar ao vigésimo andar, mas o elevador parou no quarto. Gostei da ideia de ter um tempo extra para deixar o chocolate e o caramelo derreterem na minha língua.

A porta abriu, revelando a figura de Naruto Uzumaki, que conversava com dois outros homens.

Como sempre, fiquei sem ar diante dele, o que só reacendeu minha raiva, que já estava começando a diminuir. Por que ele tinha aquele efeito sobre mim? Quando eu conseguiria ficar imune a ele?

Ele olhou para dentro. Ao me ver, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Que ótimo. Que sorte a minha. Eu agora era uma espécie de desafio para ele.

O sorriso de Uzumaki se desfez em uma expressão séria. — Falamos sobre isso mais tarde, ele murmurou para seus companheiros sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Uzumaki entrou no elevador e os dispensou com um gesto de mão. Eles pareceram surpresos. Olharam para mim, para Uzumaki, e depois para mim de novo.

Fiz menção de sair, ciente de que seria melhor para minha saúde mental pegar outro elevador.

— Por que a pressa, Hinata? Ele me agarrou pelo cotovelo e me puxou de volta. A porta fechou e o elevador se pôs suavemente em movimento.

— O que você está fazendo? Protestei. Depois de ter que lidar com Stanton, a última coisa de que eu precisava era de outro macho dominante me dando ordens.

Uzumaki agarrou meus braços e forçou o contato visual. Seus olhos azuis eram intensos. — Tem alguma coisa incomodando você. O que é?

Aquele aperto afetou ainda mais meu mau humor, e a eletricidade que eu sabia existir entre nós enfim se manifestou. — Você.

— Eu? Seus dedos aliviaram a pressão sobre meus ombros. Depois de me soltar, ele tirou uma chave solitária do bolso e a enfiou no painel. Todos os botões se apagaram, a não ser o do último andar.

Ele estava vestido de preto de novo, com riscas de giz em cinza. Vê-lo de costas foi uma revelação. Seus ombros eram largos sem serem ostensivos, realçando sua cintura bem delineada e suas pernas compridas. Os cabelos sedosos roçando o colarinho me despertaram o desejo de agarrá-los e puxá-los. Com força. Eu o desejava com toda a minha raiva. Estava disposta a uma boa briga.

— Não estou nem um pouco a fim desse tipo de conversa, senhor Uzumaki.

Ele observava o mostrador em estilo antigo acima da porta passar pelos números dos andares que deixávamos para trás. — Posso deixar você a fim.

— Não estou interessada.

Uzumaki olhou para mim por cima do ombro. Sua camisa e sua gravata tinham o mesmo tom azulado de sua íris. O efeito do conjunto era devastador. — Não minta pra mim, Hinata. Nunca.

— Não é mentira. E daí que eu me sinto atraída por você? A maioria das mulheres deve se sentir. Embrulhei o pedaço de chocolate que havia restado e joguei de volta na sacola, que enfiei dentro da bolsa. Quando estava com Naruto Uzumaki, eu não precisava de chocolate. — Mas não estou interessada em levar isso adiante.

Então ele se virou para mim, lentamente, com um esboço de sorriso percorrendo sua boca tentadora. Sua tranquilidade e impassibilidade me deixaram ainda mais descontrolada. — _Atração_ é uma palavra civilizada demais para..., ele percorreu com a mão o espaço entre nós, — isto.

— Pode me chamar de maluca, mas eu preciso _gostar _de um cara antes de tirar a roupa na frente dele.

— Eu não diria maluca. Mas não tenho tempo nem disposição pra namoros.

— Pois então somos dois. Ainda bem que tiramos isso a limpo.

Ele chegou mais perto, erguendo a mão na direção do meu rosto. Eu me obriguei a não lhe dar a satisfação de me esquivar ou parecer intimidada. Ele esfregou o polegar na minha boca, levou-o até a dele, chupou a ponta do dedo e sussurrou: — Chocolate e você. Que delícia.

Senti um tremor pelo corpo todo, seguido por uma compressão entre minhas pernas ao me imaginar lambendo aquele corpo absurdamente sexy regado com chocolate.

Seu olhar se tornou mais intenso e sua voz baixou para um tom de intimidade. —

Romance não é meu forte, Hinata. Mas conheço mil maneiras de fazer gozar. Basta você querer.

O elevador parou subitamente. Ele tirou a chave do painel e a porta abriu. Eu me encolhi em um canto e fiz um sinal com a mão para que ele se afastasse. — Realmente não estou interessada.

— Veremos. Uzumaki me pegou pelo cotovelo e, de maneira gentil mas insistente, me pôs para fora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day.**

**Aviso de palavras chulas... Ou putaria, se preferirem!**

"_Ele me possuiu e eu fiquei obcecada..."._

**Toda Sua:**

Fui junto com ele porque gostava da emoção de estar a seu lado, e também porque estava curiosa para saber o que Cross diria se interagíssemos por mais de cinco minutos, para variar.

A porta abriu tão rapidamente que não foi preciso nem diminuir o passo. A bonita ruiva da recepção se levantou depressa, ansiosa para transmitir alguma informação enquanto ele balançava a cabeça demonstrando impaciência. Ela se calou e ficou me encarando enquanto passávamos a passos largos.

Felizmente, o corredor que levava à sala dele era curto. Seu secretário se levantou diante da aproximação do chefe, mas ficou em silêncio ao perceber que ele não estava sozinho.

— Não passe nenhuma ligação, Choujurou, disse Uzumaki, conduzindo-me a seu escritório através da porta dupla de vidro.

Apesar da irritação, não pude deixar de me impressionar com a espaçosa sala de comando de Naruto Uzumaki. Janelas panorâmicas exibiam a cidade de ambos os lados, como uma parede de vidro envolvendo o escritório. A única parede não transparente, bem na frente de sua enorme mesa, era coberta de monitores exibindo notícias em tempo real de canais de notícias do mundo inteiro. Havia três ambientes distintos, todos maiores que o escritório inteiro de Kankuro, e um bar com decanters de cristal, que proporcionavam os únicos pontos coloridos em uma decoração em que predominavam o preto, o branco e o cinza.

Uzumaki apertou um botão na mesa e a porta se fechou. Logo em seguida a parede de vidro ficou opaca, protegendo-nos dos olhos dos funcionários. Com os filmes instalados nas janelas, nossa privacidade estava garantida. Ele tirou o paletó e o pendurou em um cabide cromado. Depois voltou para onde eu estava desde o momento em que entramos.

—Quer beber alguma coisa, Hinata?

— Não, obrigada. Droga. Ele estava ainda mais gostoso só de colete. Dava para ver melhor como seu corpo era bonito. Como seus ombros eram fortes. Como seus bíceps se flexionavam lindamente quando ele se mexia.

Cross apontou para um sofá de couro preto. — Pode sentar.

— Preciso voltar ao trabalho.

— E eu tenho uma reunião às duas. Quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso, mais depressa podemos voltar ao trabalho. Agora pode sentar.

— O que exatamente nós temos que resolver?

Soltando um suspiro, ele me pegou pelo braço, conduziu-me até o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado. — Suas objeções. Está na hora de discutir o que pode fazer você querer dar pra mim.

— Um milagre. Eu me afastei, ampliando o espaço entre nós. Puxei para baixo a barra da minha saia verde-esmeralda, arrependida de não ter vestido uma calça naquele dia. — Sua abordagem é grosseira e ofensiva. E me deixou louca de tesão, mas isso eu nunca ia admitir.

Ele me observou estreitando os olhos. —Posso não ser muito sutil, mas sou sincero. Você não me parece o tipo de mulher que prefere ouvir mentiras e galanteios em vez da verdade pura e simples.

— Prefiro ser tratada como alguém que tem mais a oferecer do que uma boneca inflável.

Uzumaki ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Muito bem, então.

— Estamos conversados? Perguntei já me levantando.

Envolvendo meu pulso com os dedos, Uzumaki me fez sentar de novo. — De jeito nenhum. Só esclarecemos alguns pontos: sentimos uma enorme atração sexual um pelo outro e nenhum dos dois quer namorar. Então você quer o que exatamente, Hinata? Sedução? Você quer ser seduzida?

Aquela conversa era ao mesmo tempo fascinante e ultrajante. E, é claro, tentadora. Dificilmente não seria, com um macho maravilhoso e viril daquele olhando para mim, determinado a me levar para a cama. Ainda assim, o lado negativo daquilo tudo falou mais alto. — Falar de sexo como quem fala de negócios é broxante demais pra mim.

— Estabelecer parâmetros logo de início evita que as expectativas sejam exageradas, o que poderia levar a uma decepção desnecessária.

— Você está falando sério? Perguntei com desdém. — Ouça o que está dizendo. Por que perder tempo falando em sexo? Por que não dizer logo "uma emissão seminal em um orifício pré-**aprovado**"?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada. Fiquei ainda mais irritada. O som gutural de sua risada desabou sobre mim como um jato de água morna. Meu desejo por ele cresceu a um nível próximo do sofrimento físico. Seu divertimento mundano o fez parecer menos com um deus do sexo e mais com um ser humano. De carne e osso. Gente de verdade.

Eu me levantei e me afastei dele. — Sexo casual não precisa começar com flores e vinho, mas, pelo amor de Deus, sexo é uma coisa pessoal. Íntima. Que exige um mínimo de respeito mútuo.

A disposição para o humor pareceu sumir dos olhos dele. — Não existe espaço para ambiguidade nas minhas relações pessoais. Você está querendo misturar as coisas. E eu não vejo nenhum motivo pra isso.

— Não quero que você faça nada além de me deixar voltar ao trabalho.

Tomei o caminho da porta e acionei a maçaneta, xingando baixinho ao ver que ela não funcionava. — Me deixe sair, Uzumaki.

Senti que ele se aproximava de mim. As palmas de suas mãos, pressionadas contra o vidro, me aprisionaram entre seus braços. Eu não conseguia mais pensar em me preservar sentindo sua presença assim tão próxima.

A força e a determinação de seu desejo formavam uma espécie de campo de força quase palpável. Ele deu um passo à frente e me envolveu com seu corpo. Tudo o que havia fora dessa bolha deixou de existir, enquanto dentro dela meu corpo inteiro ansiava pelo dele. Uzumaki exercia um efeito tão profundo e visceral sobre mim, mesmo sendo tão irritante, que minha cabeça começou a girar. Como eu podia sentir tanto tesão por alguém cujas palavras deveriam me deixar broxada?

— Vire para mim, Hinata.

Seu tom de voz autoritário me deixou tão excitada que meus olhos até se fecharam. Meu Deus, o cheiro dele era maravilhoso. Seu corpo poderoso irradiava desejo e calor, instigando a vontade enlouquecida que eu tinha dele. Essa reação incontrolável foi intensificada pela minha frustração com Stanton e pela discussão com o próprio Uzumaki.

Eu queria Uzumaki. Muito. Mas ele era demais para mim. Sinceramente, eu não precisava de ninguém para arruinar minha vida, não precisava de ajuda nesse quesito.

Minha testa quente tocou o vidro resfriado pelo ar-condicionado. — Me deixe sair, Uzumaki.

— Vou deixar. Você tem cheiro de encrenca. Seus lábios roçavam de leve minha orelha. Uma de suas mãos apertava minha barriga, seus dedos me puxavam para que eu encostasse nele. Ele estava tão excitado quanto eu: senti seu pau duro e grosso contra a base da minha coluna. — Agora vire para mim e se despeça.

Decepcionada e arrependida recusei seu toque, encolhendo-me contra a porta gelada em comparação às minhas costas quentes. Ele estava curvado sobre mim, com os cabelos luxuriosos emoldurando seu lindo rosto e o antebraço apoiado na porta para ficar ainda mais perto. Quase não havia espaço entre nós. A mão que estava na minha cintura havia passado para a curvatura do meu quadril, apertando-me cada vez mais e me deixando maluca. Ele me encarou com seu olhar intenso e perturbador.

— Me dê um beijo, ele pediu, sussurrando. — Pelo menos isso.

Ligeiramente ofegante, passei a língua pelos lábios ressecados. Ele inclinou a cabeça e encostou sua boca na minha. Fiquei impressionada com a firmeza e a maciez de seus lábios, e com a pressão suave que eles exerciam. Suspirei, e sua língua entrou na minha boca, sentindo meu gosto em longas e deliciosas lambidas. Era um beijo confiante e habilidoso, com a quantidade ideal de agressividade para me deixar morrendo de tesão.

Mal registrei quando minha bolsa caiu no chão; minhas mãos foram logo para os cabelos dele. Puxei as mechas sedosas, usando-as para direcionar sua boca para a minha. Ele gemeu, tornando o beijo ainda mais profundo, atacando minha língua com movimentos lascivos. Senti seus batimentos descontrolados contra meu peito, uma prova de que ele não era tão desesperadamente perfeito como na minha imaginação febril.

Cross se afastou da porta. Agarrando minha nuca e minha bunda, ele me levantou do chão. — Quero você, Eva. Cheirando a encrenca ou não, não consigo evitar.

Estava inteiramente grudada nele, sentindo cada pedacinho do seu corpo gostoso. Eu o beijava como se fosse comê-lo vivo. Minha pele estava úmida e hipersensível, meus seios pareciam mais pesados e receptivos ao toque. Meu clitóris implorava por atenção, pulsando ao ritmo da minha respiração acelerada.

Sem que eu me desse conta, já estava deitada no sofá. Uzumaki estava inclinado sobre mim, com um dos joelhos apoiado no estofamento e o outro pé no chão. O peso da parte superior de seu corpo estava apoiado sobre seu braço esquerdo, enquanto ele agarrava a parte de trás do meu joelho com a mão direita, subindo para a minha coxa em uma carícia firme e possessiva.

Uzumaki expirou com força quando chegou ao ponto em que minha cinta-liga se prendia à parte de cima da meia de seda. Ele desviou o olhar de mim e o direcionou para baixo, puxando minha saia para tirá-la.

— Minha nossa, Hinata. Um gemido grave reverberou em seu peito, uma emissão sonora primitiva que fez minha pele inteira se arrepiar. — Sorte do seu chefe que ele é gay.

De relance, vi a parte inferior do corpo de Uzumaki contra o meu, minhas pernas abertas para acolher a amplitude de seus quadris. Meus músculos queimavam de vontade de me encostar toda nele, de apressar o contato que eu desejava desde a primeira vez que o vi. Baixando um pouco a cabeça, ele atacou minha boca de novo, ferindo um pouco os meus lábios com sua impetuosidade levemente violenta.

Mas, de um momento para o outro, ele se afastou de mim, ficando em pé imediatamente.

Eu permaneci lá, ofegante e molhada, pronta e desejosa. Foi quando percebi por que Uzumaki havia reagido de maneira tão abrupta.

Havia alguém atrás dele.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day.**

**Aviso de palavras chulas... Ou putaria, se preferirem!**

"_Ele me possuiu e eu fiquei obcecada..."._

**Toda Sua:**

Horrorizada com a súbita intromissão na nossa, eu me sentei apressadamente no braço do sofá, ajeitando minha saia enquanto isso.

—... Da reunião das duas horas está aqui.

Precisei de alguns segundos intermináveis de pânico para perceber que Uzumaki e eu ainda estávamos sozinhos na sala, que a voz que eu tinha ouvido vinha de um alto-falante. Uzumaki se sentou na outra ponta do sofá parecendo irritado, com a respiração ofegante. A braguilha da calça ostentava o volume de uma ereção impressionante.

Apavorada, imaginei com que aparência eu deveria estar. E já tinha passado da hora de voltar ao trabalho.

— Meu Deus. Uzumaki passou as mãos pelo cabelo. — Estamos no meio do expediente. E na porra do meu escritório!

Eu me levantei e tentei me recompor.

— Espere. Ele veio até mim e levantou minha saia de novo.

Furiosa com o que quase havia acontecido quando eu deveria estar trabalhando, dei um tapa nas mãos dele. — - Pare com isso. Me deixe.

— Fique quieta, Hinata, ele disse com um sorriso, pegando nas mãos a barra da minha blusa de seda preta e a recolocando no lugar, de modo que ficasse ajustada e que os botões formassem de novo um arco perfeito em torno dos seios. Depois ele abaixou minha saia de volta, alisando-a com suas mãos seguras e competentes. — Prenda direito o cabelo.

Uzumaki vestiu o paletó, acomodando-se dentro dele antes de ajustar a gravata. Chegamos à porta no mesmo instante e, quando me abaixei para apanhar minha bolsa, ele me acompanhou no mesmo movimento.

— Então pegou meu queixo e fez com que eu olhasse para ele. — Ei, ele disse com uma voz suave. – Está tudo bem?

Minha garganta queimava. Eu estava excitada, irritada e morrendo de vergonha. Nunca tinha perdido a cabeça dessa forma antes. E detestava o fato de isso ter acontecido com ele, um homem cuja noção de intimidade sexual era tão asséptica que me deixava deprimida só de pensar.

Livrei meu queixo de seu toque. — Eu _pareço_ estar bem?

— Você está linda e louca para trepar. Me deixou com tanto tesão que até dói. Estou a ponto de voltar para aquele sofá e fazer você gozar até não agüentar mais.

— Não dá pra acusar você de não ser direto, resmunguei, deixando claro que não estava ofendida. Na verdade, a brutalidade do desejo dele era um potente afrodisíaco. Apanhando a alça da bolsa, eu me pus de pé sobre as pernas bambas. Precisava me afastar dele. E, quando o dia de trabalho terminasse, precisava de um tempo sozinha com uma boa taça de vinho.

Uzumaki também se levantou. — Vou apressar tudo aqui pra terminar até as cinco. Ao desço pra pegar você.

— Não, senhor. Isso que aconteceu agora não muda nada.

— É claro que muda.

— Não seja arrogante, Uzumaki. Posso ter perdido a cabeça por um momento, mas isso não significa que eu queira o mesmo que você.

Seus dedos agarraram a maçaneta da porta. — Você quer, sim. Só não quer que seja da maneira como estou oferecendo. Só precisamos alinhar alguns pontos.

Outra vez a linguagem de negócios. Fria e impessoal. Comecei a me irritar de novo.

Pus minha mão sobre a dele e abri a porta, passando por baixo de seu braço para empurrá-la. Seu secretário se levantou rapidamente, assim como a mulher e os dois homens que esperavam por Uzumaki. Ouvi quando ele disse:

— Choujurou vai conduzi-los até minha sala. Volto em um instante.

Ele me alcançou na recepção, passando o braço pelas minhas costas e me agarrando pelo quadril. Eu não queria causar nenhum constrangimento, então esperei até chegar ao elevador para afastá-lo.

Ele não se abalou e apertou calmamente o botão. — Até as cinco, Hinata.

Não tirei os olhos do botão do elevador. — Estou ocupada.

— Até amanhã então.

— Tenho um compromisso no fim de semana.

Ele entrou na minha frente e perguntou com a voz firme: — Com quem?

— Isso não é da sua...

Uzumaki cobriu minha boca com a mão. — Chega. Só me diga quando, então. E, antes que se sinta tentada a dizer nunca, dê uma boa olhada e me diga se pareço ser um homem que desiste facilmente.

Sua expressão estava séria, e seu olhar era concentrado e determinado. Estremeci. Não tinha certeza se podia confiar na minha capacidade de resistir a Naruto Uzumaki.

Engolindo em seco, esperei que ele tirasse a mão de mim e falei. — Acho que nós dois precisamos esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Pensar um pouco.

Ele insistiu. — Segunda depois do expediente.

O elevador chegou e eu entrei. Virando para ele, dei minha resposta: — Segunda na hora do almoço.

Assim teríamos só uma hora, e eu teria um bom motivo para fugir.

Antes de as portas se fecharem, ele ainda disse: — Eu não vou desistir, Hinata.

Soou mais como uma ameaça do que como uma promessa.

— Não se preocupe Hinata, tranquilizou Kankuro quando cheguei à mesa, às duas e quinze. — Você não perdeu nada. Tive um almoço demorado com o senhor Shimura. Também acabei de chegar.

— Obrigada. Por mais que ele me tranquilizasse, eu ainda estava me sentindo muito mal. Minha produtiva manhã de sexta-feira no trabalho parecia ter ficado em um passado longínquo.

Trabalhamos sem parar até as cinco, conversando sobre um cliente do ramo de fast-food e tendo algumas ideias para um anúncio de uma rede de mercearias especializadas em produtos orgânicos.

— Pepinos nós temos de sobra, Kankuro havia dito em tom de brincadeira, sem saber que isso se aplicava perfeitamente à minha vida pessoal.

Eu tinha acabado de desligar o computador e estava pegando a bolsa quando o telefone tocou. Olhei para o relógio, que mostrava exatamente cinco horas, e pensei em ignorar a ligação, uma vez que tecnicamente o expediente já havia terminado.

Mas, como eu ainda estava me sentindo culpada por causa do almoço de duas horas, atendi como uma forma de penitência. — Escritório de Kankuro...

— Hinata, querida. Richard me disse que você esqueceu o celular no escritório dele.

Soltei uma bufada e me joguei de volta na cadeira. Conseguia até ver o lencinho na mão que acompanhava aquele tom de voz especialmente ansioso da minha mãe. Era muito irritante, mas também era de cortar o coração. — Oi, mãe. Tudo bem?

— Ah, estou ótima. Obrigada por perguntar. Minha mãe tinha uma voz ao mesmo tempo infantil e sussurrante, uma mistura de Marilyn Monroe e Scarlett Johansson. —

Kakashi já deixou o celular na portaria do seu prédio. Você não deveria sair sem ele. Nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar ligar para alguém...

Eu já vinha planejando uma forma de manter aquele telefone e encaminhar as chamadas para outro que minha mãe não tivesse registrado, mas naquele momento essa não era minha prioridade. — O que o doutor Nara falou sobre você rastrear meu telefone?

O silêncio do outro lado da linha era revelador. — O doutor Nara sabe que eu me preocupo com você.

Coçando o nariz, eu falei: — Coçando o nariz, eu falei: — Acho que está na hora de fazermos outra consulta conjunta, mãe.

— Ah... Claro. Ele inclusive falou que gostaria de ver você de novo.

_Provavelmente por achar que você não está dizendo toda a verdade. _Mudei de assunto. — Estou adorando o novo emprego.

— Que maravilha Hinata! Seu chefe está tratando você bem?

— Sim, ele é ótimo. Não poderia ser melhor.

— Ele é bonito?

Eu sorri. — Sim, muito. Mas é comprometido.

— Que coisa. Os melhores sempre são. Ela riu, e meu sorriu se abriu ainda mais. Eu adorava vê-la feliz. Gostaria que passasse mais tempo assim. — Mal posso esperar para ver você no jantar beneficente.

Hikari Johnson Williams Stanton se sentia em casa em eventos sociais, uma beldade radiante acostumada a receber grandes doses de atenção masculina a vida toda.

— Vamos aproveitar o dia juntas também, disse minha mãe mais baixo. — Eu, você e Kiba. Podemos ir a um spa e nos embelezar. Tenho certeza de que você está precisando de uma massagem depois de trabalhar tanto.

— Seria bom, com certeza. E sei que Kiba ia amar.

— Ah, estou tão animada! Posso mandar um carro até sua casa às onze?

— Vou estar esperando.

Desliguei, recostei-me na cadeira e soltei um suspiro. Estava precisando muito de uma banheira quente e de um orgasmo. Pouco importava de Naruto Uzumaki descobrisse que eu me masturbava pensando nele. Minha frustração sexual estava enfraquecendo minha posição naquele jogo, uma fraqueza que eu sabia que ele não tinha. Com certeza haveria um orifício pré-aprovado à sua disposição antes do fim do dia.

Enquanto trocava os saltos pelos tênis, o telefone tocou de novo. Minha mãe raramente permanecia relaxada por muito tempo. Os cinco minutos que se passaram desde nossa conversa devem ter sido suficientes para ela perceber que a questão do celular ainda não estava resolvida. Mais uma vez, pensei em ignorar o telefone, mas não queria levar nada de ruim comigo para casa depois de um dia depois como aquele.

Atendi com minha saudação habitual, mas sem o mesmo entusiasmo.

— Ainda estou pensando em você.

A voz rouca e aveludada de Uzumaki tomou conta de mim sem nenhuma resistência, o que me fez perceber que eu ansiava por ouvi-la de novo.

Meu Deus. O desejo era tão intenso que era como se ele tivesse se tornado uma droga para meu corpo, a única fonte de uma sensação inigualável.

— Ainda estou sentindo você, Hinata. Seu gosto. Estou de pau duro desde que saiu, apesar de duas reuniões e uma teleconferência. Estou em desvantagem. Faça suas exigências.

— Ah, murmurei. — Deixe-me ver.

Eu o deixei esperando, e abri um sorriso ao me lembrar do comentário de Kiba sobre

fazê-lo subir pelas paredes. — Humm... Não consegui pensar em nada. Mas tenho alguns conselhos de amiga. Procure uma mulher que esteja babando por você e faça com que se sinta um deus. Trepe com ela até nenhum dos dois aguentar mais. Quando me encontrar na segunda-feira, você já vai ter esquecido tudo isso, e sua vida vai voltar à sua ordem obsessivo-compulsiva.

Um som de atrito se tornou audível ao telefone, o que me fez pensar que ele estava se remexendo na cadeira. — Desta vez vou deixar passar, Hinata. Mas, da próxima vez que insultar minha inteligência, vai levar um tapa na bunda.

— Não gosto desse tipo de coisa. E ainda assim, naquele tom de voz, aquela ameaça tinha me deixado excitada. Ele era perigoso, com certeza.

— Veremos. Enquanto isso me fale do que você gosta.

Eu me levantei. — Sua voz é perfeita para fazer sexo por telefone, mas preciso ir. Tenho um encontro com meu vibrador.

Eu deveria ter desligado naquele momento, para que minha recusa tivesse um efeito dramático, mas queria ouvir quando ele engolisse em seco, como eu imaginava que faria. Além disso, eu estava me divertindo.

Eu deveria ter desligado naquele momento, para que minha recusa tivesse um efeito dramático, mas queria ouvir quando ele engolisse em seco, como eu imaginava que faria. Além disso, eu estava me divertindo.

— Ah, Hinata. Uzumaki disse meu nome em uma espécie de suspiro esvaído. — Você quer que eu implore, não é mesmo? O que eu preciso fazer pra entrar nessa brincadeira com seu amiguinho movido a pilha?

Ignorei ambas as perguntas e ajeitei a bolsa sobre o ombro, feliz por saber que ele não estava vendo como minha mão tremia. Eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a falar sobre meu vibrador com Naruto Uzumaki. Nunca conversei abertamente sobre masturbação com um homem, muito menos com um cujas verdadeiras intenções eu desconhecia. — Meu amiguinho e eu temos uma relação bem clara — quando a brincadeira acaba, sabemos exatamente quem foi usado, e esse alguém nunca sou eu. Boa noite, Naruto.

Desliguei e tomei o rumo das escadas, tendo em mente que descer aqueles vinte andares serviria tanto para evitar encontros indesejáveis como para compensar o fato de que naquela noite eu não iria à academia.

Fiquei tão feliz ao chegar em casa no fim daquele dia que entrei praticamente dançando no apartamento. Meu suspiro de alívio — Nossa como é bom estar em casa! — e os rodopios que o acompanharam foram suficientes para atrair a atenção do casal que estava sentado no sofá.

— Opa, eu disse, encolhendo-me de vergonha. Kiba não estava fazendo nada muito comprometedor quando entrei, mas a proximidade com que estavam sentados sugeria alguma intimidade.

Pensei em Naruto Uzumaki, que era capaz de eliminar a intimidade dos atos mais íntimos que alguém é capaz de imaginar, com certo mau humor. Eu já tinha feito sexo casual e mantido relações sem nenhum compromisso, e ninguém sabia melhor que eu que fazer sexo e fazer amor eram coisas bem diferentes, mas nunca seria capaz de enxergar o sexo como algo mecânico, como um aperto de mãos. O fato de Uzumaki encarar a coisa dessa forma me entristecia, apesar de ele não ser o tipo de homem que despertasse compaixão ou pena.

— Oi, gata, Kiba me cumprimentou, ficando de pé. — Queria mesmo que você chegasse antes de Pain ir embora.

— Tenho aula daqui a uma hora, explicou Pain, contornando a mesa de centro enquanto eu punha minha bolsa em um banquinho junto ao balcão. — Mas fico feliz de ter conseguido ver você antes de ir embora.

— Eu também. Apertei sua mão quando ele a estendeu para mim, aproveitando a chance para examiná-lo de relance. Tinha mais ou menos a minha idade. Altura mediana musculatura sólida. Cabelos alaranjados despenteados, olhos lilás redondinhos e um nariz que claramente já havia sido quebrado em algum momento.

— Se importa se eu beber uma taça de vinho? Perguntei. — Tive um dia difícil.

— Vai fundo, respondeu Pain.

— Eu também quero uma. Kiba se juntou a nós no balcão. Usava uma calça jeans preta larga e um suéter preto de gola bem larga. Um visual despojado e elegante, que realçava de maneira fenomenal seus cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Fui até a adega e puxei uma garrafa qualquer.

Pain enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e ficou se balançando sobre os calcanhares, falando baixinho com Kiba enquanto eu abria e servia o vinho.

O telefone tocou, e eu atendi. — Alô?

— Alô, Hinata? Aqui é Dosu Kinuta.

— Oi, Dosu. Apoiei o quadril no balcão. — Tudo bem?

— Espero que não se importe de eu telefonar. Foi seu padrasto que me passou o número.

_Argh_. Stanton já tinha me incomodado demais em um só dia. —Não, tudo bem. Algum problema?

— Sendo bem sincero? Nenhum. Seu padrasto foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu. Ele vai financiar algumas reformas para a segurança do espaço e outras melhorias que precisavam ser feitas. É por isso que estou ligando. Não vamos abrir na semana que vem. As aulas só vão voltar na outra segunda.

Fechei os olhos, tentando reprimir um grito de desespero. Não era culpa de Dosu se Stanton e minha mãe eram maníacos controladores. Obviamente, eles não eram capazes de entender a ironia em tentar me defender enquanto estivesse cercada de pessoas treinadas para fazer exatamente isso. — Parece ótimo. Mal posso esperar. Estou muito animada para começar a treinar com você.

— Eu também. Vamos trabalhar duro, Hinata. Seus pais vão ver como o investimento deles vai valer a pena.

Servi uma taça cheia para Kiba e dei um gole enorme na minha. Nunca deixei de me surpreender diante do efeito que o dinheiro era capaz de causar. Só que, mais uma vez, a culpa não era de Dosu. — Por mim tudo bem.

— Vamos começar assim que estiver tudo pronto. Seu motorista já está com os horários.

— Legal. A gente se fala, então. Quando desliguei, vi o olhar que Pain lançou na direção de Kiba quando pensou que nenhum de nós dois estávamos olhando. Era um olhar meigo e cheio de ternura, o que me lembrava de que meus problemas podiam esperar. — Que pena que eu peguei você de saída, Pain. Você pode sair pra comer uma pizza na quarta? Seria bom ter tempo pra falar alguma coisa além de oi e tchau.

— Tenho aula. Ele me ofereceu um sorriso de lamento e lançou outro olhar de soslaio para Kiba. — Mas na terça eu posso.

— Seria ótimo. Eu sorri. —A gente pode comer aqui mesmo e ver um filme.

— Eu adoraria.

Fui recompensada com um beijo, que Kiba me mandou enquanto acompanhava Pain até a porta. Quando ele voltou para a cozinha, pegou sua taça de vinho e falou: — Vamos lá. Desembucha Hinata. Você parece estar bem estressada.

— Estou mesmo, confirmei, apanhando a garrafa e me dirigindo à sala.

— É o Naruto Uzumaki, né?

— Ah, sim. Mas não quero falar dele agora. Apesar de os fins de Naruto serem louváveis, seus meios eram deploráveis. —Vamos falar de você e Pain. Como se conheceram?

— Foi em um trabalho. Pain trabalha meio período como assistente de fotógrafo. Sexy ele, né? Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. — E um verdadeiro cavalheiro. À moda antiga.

— Quem diria que isso ainda existe? Resmunguei antes de matar minha primeira taça.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Nada. Desculpe Kiba. Pain me pareceu ótimo e claramente gosta de você. Ele estuda fotografia?

— Veterinária.

— Uau. Que incrível.

— Também acho. Mas vamos esquecer um pouquinho Pain. Me fale sobre o que está incomodando você. Ponha tudo pra fora.

Eu suspirei. — Minha mãe. Ela descobriu que eu vou fazer aula com Dosu e está surtando.

— Quê? Como ela descobriu? Juro que não contei pra ninguém.

— Eu sei que não. Nem desconfiei de você. Apanhando a garrafa de cima da mesa, reabasteci minha taça. — Escuta só. Ela rastreou meu celular.

Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Sério? Isso é meio... Assustador.

— Pois é! Foi isso que eu falei, mas Stanton não quer me ouvir.

— Que coisa. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. —E o que você vai fazer?

— Comprar um telefone novo. E conversar com o doutor Nara para ver se ele consegue fazer minha mãe agir com um pouco de bom senso.

— Boa ideia. Dedurar para o analista. Então... Como andam as coisas no trabalho? Ainda na fase do encantamento?

— Com certeza. Deitei a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá e fechei os olhos. — O trabalho e você estão salvando minha vida neste momento.

— E aquele zilionário gostoso que quer transar com você? Vai, Hinata. Você está me matando de curiosidade. O que rolou?

Contei tudo para Kiba, claro. Queria sua opinião sobre o assunto. Quando terminei, ele ficou em silêncio. Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo e o surpreendi mordendo os lábios, com os olhos brilhando.

— Kiba? O que foi?

— Essa história me deixou excitado. Ele riu, e o som de sua gargalhada profunda e masculina varreu boa parte da minha irritação para longe. —Ele deve estar muito confuso agora. Eu pagaria um bom dinheiro pra ver a cara dele quando ameaçou dar um tapa na sua bunda.

— Não acredito que ele disse aquilo. Só a lembrança da voz de Uzumaki ao fazer a ameaça já fez as palmas das minhas mãos ficarem suadas o bastante para deixar uma mancha na taça de vinho. — Vai saber o que mais ele curte...

— Não tem nada de estranho em gostar de uns tapinhas na bunda. Além disso, ele estava mandando ver no papai-e-mamãe no sofá, então não deve ter nada contra fazer só o básico. Kiba desabou no sofá, com um sorriso radiante iluminando seu lindo rosto. — Você está sendo um grande desafio para um cara que obviamente adora ser desafiado. E ele está disposto a fazer concessões por você, o que com certeza não está acostumado a fazer. Diga logo pra ele o que quer.

Dividi entre nós o que sobrou do vinho, sentindo-me um pouquinho melhor agora que tinha certa quantidade de álcool nas veias. O que eu queria, afinal? Além do óbvio? —Somos totalmente incompatíveis.

— É assim que você chama o que aconteceu naquele sofá?

— Ah, Kiba. Vamos cair na real. Ele me conheceu no saguão do prédio e já foi logo dizendo que queria me comer. Do nada. Até um cara que você conhece num bar e leva pra casa faz mais por merecer do que ele. Ei, como é que você chama? Você vem sempre aqui? Está acompanhada? O que está bebendo? Quer dançar? Você trabalha aqui perto?

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Entendi. Kiba deixou a taça sobre a mesa. — Vamos sair. Ir a um bar. Dançar até não aguentar mais. Quem sabe encontrar uns carinhas pra conversar com você.

— Ou pelo menos me pagar um bebida.

— Ei, Uzumaki ofereceu uma bebida pra você no escritório dele.

Balancei a cabeça e fiquei de pé. — Dane-se. Vou tomar um banho e já vamos.

Eu me joguei na balada como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Kiba e eu circulamos por todos os clubes noturnos de Tribeca ao East Village, jogando dinheiro fora com taxas de consumação, mas nos divertindo muito. Dancei até meus pés quase não aguentarem, mas consegui segurar firme, e Kiba foi o primeiro a reclamar do desconforto das botas.

Saímos de um clube que tocava tecnopop com a intenção de comprar chinelos em uma farmácia ali perto quando cruzamos com o promotor de um _lounge_ localizado a poucos quarteirões de distância.

— É um ótimo lugar pra você descansar um pouco os pés, ele sugeriu, sem o habitual sorriso forçado e entusiasmo exagerado da maioria dos promotores. Suas roupas — jeans preto e blusa de gola alta — também pareciam ser bem caras, o que me deixou intrigada. E ele não tinha nenhum panfleto ou coisa do tipo. Só me entregou um cartão de visita impresso em um papel chique com letras que capturavam a luz dos letreiros ao nosso redor. Tentei me lembrar de guardá-lo como um modelo interessante para anúncios impressos.

Uma torrente de pedestres apressados fluía ao nosso redor. Kiba teve que espremer os olhos para ler o cartão, pois havia bebido alguns drinques a mais que eu. — Parece bem legal.

— Mostre esse cartão na entrada, instruiu o promotor. — Assim eles não cobram consumação.

— Legal. Kiba envolveu meu braço com o dele e me arrastou rua afora. — Vamos lá. Em um lugar assim estiloso você pode encontrar um cara que valha a pena.

Meus pés estavam quase me matando quando chegamos ao tal lugar, mas parei de reclamar quando vi a porta de entrada. A fila era longa, chegava a virar a esquina. A voz cheia de Amy Winehouse escapava pela porta aberta, assim como alguns clientes bem vestidos que saíam com um sorriso no rosto.

Como o promotor havia dito, aquele cartão de visita garantiu nossa entrada gratuita e imediata. Fomos levados por uma hostess lindíssima ao andar de cima, a um bar VIP, menos movimentado, com vista para o palco e a pista de dança. Nós nos instalamos perto do mezanino, em uma mesa cercada por dois sofás de veludo em formato de meia-lua. A hostess abriu o menu de bebidas no centro da mesa e anunciou: — Seus drinques são por conta da casa. Tenham uma boa noite.

— Uau. Kiba assoviou. — A gente se deu bem.

— Acho que aquele promotor reconheceu você de algum anúncio.

— Não seria o máximo? Ele sorriu. — Meu Deus, que noite é essa? Saindo com minha melhor amiga e descobrindo alguém com quem dividir a vida.

— Hã?

— Acho que estou decidido a ir em frente com Pain.

Fiquei feliz. Era como se eu tivesse esperado a vida inteira para que aparecesse alguém que tratasse Kiba como ele merecia. — E vocês já conversaram sobre isso?

— Não, mas acho que ele não faria nenhuma objeção a respeito. Kiba encolheu os ombros e alisou sua camiseta toda rasgada. Com a calça de couro preta e os braceletes com pontas afiadas, dava a ele uma aparência sexy e indomável. — Acho que ele está tentando entender nossa relação primeiro. Ficou todo surpreso quando eu disse que morava com uma mulher e tinha vindo do outro lado do país só pra ficar perto de você. Ele tem medo de que eu seja bi e esteja apaixonado por você. É por isso que eu quis que vocês se conhecessem, para que ele visse como a gente interage.

— Sinto muito, Kiba. Vou tentar tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra ele.

— A culpa não é sua. Não se preocupe. Se for pra dar certo, vai dar.

Tudo isso não foi capaz de fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu queria encontrar uma maneira de ajudar.

Dois caras pararam ao lado da nossa mesa. — Tudo bem se a gente sentar aqui? Perguntou o mais alto.

Olhei para Kiba, e depois de volta para os dois. Pareciam irmãos, e eram muito bonitos. Sorridentes e confiantes tinham uma postura relaxada e descontraída.

Eu estava quase dizendo — É claro quando senti uma mão quente apertando com firmeza meu ombro descoberto. — Ela está comigo.

Kiba, que estava sentado na minha frente, ficou de boca aberta ao ver Naruto Uzumaki contornar o sofá e estender a mão para ele. — Inuzuka. Naruto Uzumaki.

— Kiba Inuzuka. Ele apertou a mão de Gideon com um sorriso escancarado no rosto. — Mas isso você já sabia. Prazer em conhecer. Ouvi falar muito de você.

Eu queria matá-lo. Pensei seriamente nisso.

— Fico feliz em saber. Gideon se sentou ao meu lado, com o braço apoiado no encosto atrás de mim, de modo que seus dedos pudessem casualmente, e possessivamente, acariciar meu braço. — Talvez ainda haja motivos para ter esperança.

Girando a cintura para encará-lo, sussurrei em um tom de voz furioso: — O que você está fazendo?

Ele me fuzilou com um olhar determinado. — O que for preciso.

— Vou dançar. Kiba se levantou com um sorriso carregado de malícia. —Volto daqui a pouco.

Ignorando meus olhares de súplica, meu melhor amigo jogou um beijo para mim e se mandou, levando os dois caras com ele. Ao vê-los se afastar, meu coração disparou.

Depois de certo tempo, continuar ignorando Naruto se tornaria ridículo, além de impossível.

Meu olhar se voltou para ele. Naruto usava calça cinza-chumbo e suéter preto de gola V, o que lhe dava uma aparência despojada, mas ao mesmo tempo sofisticada. Adorei aquela roupa e a suavidade que conferia a ele, apesar de saber que era apenas uma ilusão. Naruto era um homem duro, em vários sentidos.

Respirei fundo, sentindo que precisava fazer um esforço para socializar. Afinal de contas, eu não estava reclamando justamente disso? Que ele queria pular os preâmbulos e ir direto aos finalmentes?

— Você está... Fiz uma pausa. _Lindo. Maravilhoso. Deslumbrante. Deliciosamente sexy... _No fim, acabei dizendo apenas: — Gostei do visual.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ah, de alguma coisa em mim você gosta. Será que é do pacote completo? Ou só da roupa? Só da blusa? Ou talvez da calça?

Eu não gostei do tom de voz em que ele disse aquilo. — E se eu dissesse que só gostei da blusa?

— Compraria mais umas dez e usaria todo dia.

— Seria uma pena.

— Você não disse que gostou? Ele estava irritado, falando rápido, emendando uma palavra na outra.

Minhas mãos se contorciam inquietamente no meu colo. — Adorei a blusa, mas também gosto dos ternos.

Ele me encarou um instante, depois acenou com a cabeça. — Como foi seu encontro com o amiguinho movido a pilha?

_Saco_. Olhei para o outro lado. Era bem mais fácil falar sobre masturbação pelo telefone. Mencionar esse assunto diante daqueles olhos azuis incisivos era uma tortura. — Uma dama nunca comenta esse tipo de coisa.

Ele acariciou meu queixo com as costas da mão e murmurou: — Você ficou vermelha.

Notei em sua voz o prazer que Naruto sentiu ao dizer isso e mudei rapidamente de assunto. — Você vem sempre aqui?

Merda. De onde veio esse papinho clichê?

Sua mão desceu até as minhas pernas e agarrou uma das minhas mãos, acariciando a palma com os dedos. — Quando necessário.

Uma pontadinha de ciúme me fez querer endurecer o jogo. Olhei bem para ele, apesar de estar com raiva de mim mesma por me importar com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. — Como assim, necessário? Quando você está no cio?

Naruto abriu um sorriso sincero, que me deixou abalada. — Quando decisões importantes precisam ser tomadas. Sou o dono deste lugar, Hinata.

Ora, mas que surpresa.

Uma linda garçonete serviu dois copos quadrados com drinques cor-de-rosa bem gelados. Ela olhou para Naruto e abriu um sorrisinho malicioso. — Aqui está, senhor Uzumaki. Duas Stoli Elit com suco de kibeberry. Mais alguma coisa?

— Por enquanto não. Obrigado.

Estava na cara que ela queria entrar na lista de orifícios pré-aprovados, e isso me irritou; ou seja, eu estava distraída demais para reparar no que havia sido servido. Vodca kiberry era o que eu costumava pedir quando saía, era o que eu estava bebendo desde o início daquela noite. Minha cabeça deu um nó. Fiquei só observando enquanto ele dava o primeiro gole, fazia a bebida passear pela boca como se fosse um vinho finíssimo e depois engolia. O movimento de sua garganta me deixou com tesão, mas nada comparável ao efeito da intensidade do seu olhar.

— Nada mau, ele murmurou. — Veja se acertamos na mistura.

Ele me beijou. Foi um movimento rápido, mas eu vi o que ele estava fazendo e não me esquivei. Sua boca estava gelada e tinha gosto de kiberry com um toque de álcool. Uma delícia. Todo o turbilhão de energia e sentimentos caóticos que vinha se acumulando dentro de mim de repente se tornou grande demais para ser contido. Enfiei a mão entre seus cabelos maravilhosos e os agarrei com força, mantendo-o imóvel enquanto chupava sua língua. Seu gemido foi o som mais estimulante que eu já tinha ouvido na vida, e fez a carne entre minhas pernas enrijecer furiosamente.

Surpresa pela fúria da minha própria reação, recuei, ofegante.

Naruto veio atrás de mim, passando o nariz pela lateral do meu rosto, com seus lábios roçando minha orelha. Sua respiração também estava acelerada, e o som do gelo tilintando contra o copo em sua mão amplificava a agitação dos meus sentidos inflamados.

— Preciso sentir como é estar dentro de você, Hinata, ele sussurrou bruscamente. — Estou morrendo de vontade.

Meu olhar passou do drinque para a mesa, pensamentos giravam a mil na minha cabeça, uma orgia de impressões, lembranças e dúvidas. — Como você sabia?

Sua língua percorreu a cartilagem da minha orelha, e eu estremeci. Era como se cada célula do meu corpo ansiasse por ele. Resistir a Naruto demandava uma quantidade absurda de energia, sugava minhas forças e me deixava exausta.

— Sabia o quê? Ele perguntou.

— O que eu gosto de beber. O nome de Kiba.

Ele respirou fundo e se afastou. Pôs o drinque sobre a mesa, virou-se no sofá e posicionou um dos joelhos sobre o estofamento para permanecer voltado diretamente para mim. Ele pôs o braço novamente no encosto do sofá e com as pontas dos dedos começou a fazer movimentos circulares no meu ombro. — Você passou por outros lugares esta noite. E pagou com cartão de crédito, e o que você bebeu ficou registrado na conta. E o nome Kiba Inuzuka está no contrato de locação do seu apartamento.

Tudo começou a girar ao meu redor. _Não acredito_... Meu celular. Meu cartão de crédito. Até meu apartamento, merda. Eu não conseguia nem respirar. Cercada por todos os lados por minha mãe e Gideon, tive uma crise de claustrofobia.

— Hinata. Meu Deus. Você está pálida, parece um fantasma. Ele pôs um copo na minha mão. — Beba.

Era o drinque. Virei tudo, esvaziando o conteúdo do copo. Meu estômago se revirou por um momento, mas depois se acalmou. — Você sabe onde eu moro? Eu estava ofegante.

— Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sei. Naruto se sentou sobre a mesa, virado para mim, com as pernas posicionadas junto às minhas. Pegou o copo e pôs de lado, depois aqueceu minhas mãos geladas com as dele.

— Você é louco, Gideon?

Ele estreitou os lábios. — Está perguntando isso a sério?

— Sim, estou. Minha mãe vive me espionando, mas ela faz terapia. Você faz terapia?

— Atualmente não, mas você está me deixando tão maluco que acho que vou precisar em breve.

— Então esse comportamento não é o seu normal? Meu coração batia furiosamente. Eu sentia o sangue pulsar nos meus tímpanos. — Ou é?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo-os voltar à maneira como estavam quando eu os ataquei durante o beijo. — Apenas acessei informações que você disponibilizou voluntariamente.

— Mas não pra você! Não pra isso que você fez! Deve até ser contra a lei. Olhei bem para ele, mais confusa do que nunca. — Por que você fez isso?

Ele se dignou a parecer que estava sem graça. Pelo menos isso. — Para poder saber, ora essa.

— Por que você não me perguntou Naruto? Porra, porque isso é tão difícil pras pessoas hoje em dia?

— Com você é difícil. Ele apanhou o drinque e virou quase tudo o que restava. — Só consigo ficar com você por alguns minutos, no máximo.

— Claro você só quer falar sobre o que precisa fazer pra me levar pra cama!

— Minha nossa, Hinata, ele sussurrou, apertando minha mão. — Não precisa gritar!

Eu o observei meticulosamente, estudando cada linha e contorno do seu rosto. Infelizmente, porém, catalogar os mínimos detalhes não diminuiu nem um pouco meu deslumbramento. Estava começando a desconfiar que nunca fosse deixar de me espantar com a aparência dele.

E eu não era a única; via como as outras mulheres se comportavam perto dele. Naruto era podre de rico, coisa capaz de tornar até mesmo os caras mais velhos, carecas e barrigudos figuras atraentes. Não era à toa que ele só precisava estalar os dedos para conseguir uma trepada.

Ele fuzilava meu rosto com o olhar. — Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

— Estou pensando.

— Em quê? Ele cerrou os dentes. — Já vou avisando, se disser alguma coisa sobre orifícios pré-aprovados ou emissões seminais, não respondo pelos meus atos.

Isso quase me fez rir. — Quero tentar entender algumas coisas, porque acho que talvez eu não esteja valorizando você como deveria.

— Eu também gostaria de entender algumas coisas, ele rebateu.

— **Acho que a abordagem 'Quero te comer' tem um alto nível** de sucesso no seu caso.

A expressão de Naruto se fechou em uma impassibilidade inescrutável. — Sobre isso eu não vou falar Hinata.

— Certo. Você quer saber o que precisa fazer pra me levar pra cama. É por isso que está aqui? Por minha causa? E nem se dê ao trabalho de tentar dizer o que pensa que eu quero escutar.

Seu olhar era límpido e impassível. — Estou aqui por sua causa, sim. Eu providenciei tudo.

De um momento para o outro, minha desconfiança em relação ao promotor da casa passou a fazer sentido. Fomos fisgados por um funcionário das Indústrias Uzumaki. —Você achava que me trazer até aqui ia render uma trepada?

Sua boca se curvou em um sorriso, demonstrando certa dose de divertimento reprimido. — Sempre existe a esperança, mas eu sabia que um encontro casual e alguns drinques não seriam suficientes.

— Você está certo. Então por que fazer isso? Por que não esperar até o almoço de segunda?

— Porque você está solta por aí, totalmente disponível. Não posso fazer nada a respeito do seu vibrador, mas posso impedir que você vá pra cama com um idiota qualquer que conheceu num bar. Se você quer transar, Hinata estou bem aqui.

— Não estou totalmente disponível. Estou dissipando a tensão de um dia estressante.

— Pois não é a única. Ele começou a passar os dedos pelos meus brincos de prata. —Você sai para beber e dançar quando está tensa. Eu tento resolver de uma vez o problema que está me causando tensão.

Ele disse isso em um tom suave, que despertou um desejo alarmante. — É isso que eu sou? Um problema?

— Com certeza. Mas havia um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu sabia que isso era muito atraente para ele. Naruto Uzumaki não teria chegado aonde chegou, com tão pouca idade, se aceitasse facilmente um não como resposta. — Para você, o que significa namorar?

Ele enrugou a testa entre as sobrancelhas. — Eu e uma mulher perdendo tempo com convenções sociais quando poderíamos estar trepando.

— Você não gosta da companhia das mulheres?

A careta se transformou em uma expressão de desagravo. — Gosto, mas desde que isso não implique expectativas exageradas ou demandas excessivas do meu tempo livre. Descobri que a melhor maneira de garantir isso é separando amizades e relações sexuais em campos opostos.

Mais uma vez, ele vinha com aquele papo de - expectativas exageradas. Obviamente, aquilo era uma questão importante para ele. — Então você tem amigas mulheres?

— É claro. Suas pernas se apertaram em torno das minhas, prendendo-me. — Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

— Você separa o sexo do restante da vida. Separa da amizade, da vida profissional... De tudo.

— Tenho boas razões para isso.

— Deve ter mesmo. Muito bem, vou dizer o que penso. Era difícil para mim me concentrar estando tão perto dele. — Eu disse que não queria namorar, e não quero mesmo. Meu trabalho é a prioridade número um, seguido de perto pela vida pessoal uma vida pessoal de mulher solteira. Não quero sacrificar nenhuma das duas coisas em nome de um relacionamento, e não tenho tempo para me dedicar a mais nada além disso.

— Nisso eu concordo com você.

— Mas eu gosto de sexo.

— Ótimo. Faça comigo. Seu sorriso era um convite ao prazer.

Empurrei seu ombro. — Preciso ter uma ligação pessoal com os homens com quem durmo. Não precisa ser nada muito intenso ou profundo, mas o sexo precisa ser mais do que uma negociação impessoal pra mim.

— Por quê?

Eu sabia que ele não estava sendo irônico. Por mais bizarra que aquela conversa pudesse parecer para Naruto, ele a estava levando bem a sério. — Digamos que é uma das minhas manias, e para mim não é fácil dizer isso. Odeio ser usada. Faz com que eu me sinta desvalorizada.

— Não dá pra considerar que é você que está me usando?

— Com você, não. Ele era poderoso demais, dominante demais.

Um brilho triunfante e predatório surgiu em seus olhos quando expus minhas fraquezas para ele.

— Além do mais, logo acrescentei, — isso é só uma questão semântica. O que eu quero nos meus relacionamentos sexuais é uma troca justa. Ou então estar no comando.

— Certo.

— Certo? Você concordou depressa demais, considerando que o que eu quero é juntar duas coisas que você faz tanta questão de separar.

— Não gosto da ideia e não vou fingir que entendo, mas estou ouvindo — é uma questão importante. Me diga como fazer isso.

Minha respiração acelerou. Por essa eu não esperava. Ele era um homem que não queria complicações na vida sexual, e eu era uma mulher que considerava sexo uma coisa complicada. Mas isso não significava que ele havia cedido. Pelo menos ainda não.

— Precisamos ter alguma intimidade, Naruto. Não temos que virar melhores amigos ou confidentes, apenas duas pessoas que conhecem um pouco mais sobre a outra do que os contornos do corpo. Pra mim, isso significa que precisaríamos passar algum tempo juntos quando não estivermos trepando. E passar esse tempo juntos em lugares onde seríamos obrigados a nos controlar.

— Não é isso que estamos fazendo agora?

— Sim. E é exatamente disso que estou falando. Eu não estava valorizando seu esforço. Você poderia ter feito isso de uma maneira menos invasiva — tapei a boca dele com os dedos quando ele tentou me interromper — mas admito que tentou criar ocasiões para a gente conversar e eu não colaborei.

Naruto mordeu a ponta dos meus dedos, o que me fez dar um grito e puxar minha mão de volta.

— Ei. O que foi isso?

Ele levou a mão que mordeu até a boca e a beijou onde estava doendo, passando de leve a língua para amenizar a dor. E excitar.

Num movimento de autodefesa, puxei a mão de volta para o colo. Ainda não tinha certeza de que havia esclarecido as coisas entre nós. — Para que você não pense que minhas expectativas são exageradas, quando estivermos perdendo tempo fazendo alguma coisa que não seja trepar, não vou considerar isso um namoro. Certo?

— Parece um bom acordo. Naruto sorriu, e a decisão de ficar com ele se solidificou dentro de mim. Seu sorriso era como um relâmpago na escuridão, ofuscante, admirável, misterioso, e eu o desejava com tanta intensidade que doía.

Suas mãos se abaixaram para agarrar a parte de trás das minhas coxas. Apertando-me de leve, ele me puxou um pouco mais para perto. A bainha do meu vestido preto curto subiu de maneira quase indecente, e seu olhar ficou vidrado na pele que suas mãos tinham exposto. Ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua em um gesto tão carnal e insinuante que eu quase senti uma carícia na minha pele.

A voz de Duffy cantando — Mercy ressoava na pista de dança logo abaixo. Uma dor incômoda cresceu no meu peito, e eu o esfreguei com a mão.

Eu já tinha bebido o suficiente, mas ouvi o som da minha voz dizendo: — Preciso de mais um drinque.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto não me pertence – e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esse livro também não – É uma adaptação do livro de Sylvia Day.**

**Aviso de palavras chulas... Ou putaria, se preferirem!**

"_Ele me possuiu e eu fiquei obcecada..."._

**Toda Sua:**

Acordei no sábado de manhã com uma ressaca monstruosa, e só conseguia pensar que era aquilo mesmo que eu merecia. Por mais que detestasse a insistência de Naruto de negociar sexo com a mesma facilidade com que discutia uma fusão empresarial, no fim acabei entrando no jogo. Meu desejo por ele justificava o fato de eu assumir um risco calculado e quebrar minhas próprias regras.

Eu me consolei com a ideia de que ele também estava quebrando algumas das dele.

Depois de um banho bem longo e quente, fui para a sala e encontrei Kiba deitado no sofá com seu netbook, parecendo muito bem desperto e revigorado. Sentindo o cheiro de café na cozinha, fui até lá e enchi a maior caneca que consegui encontrar.

— Bom dia, dorminhoca, ele disse.

Segurando com as duas mãos minha tão necessária dose matinal de cafeína, eu me juntei a ele no sofá.

Kiba apontou para uma caixa na mesa de centro. — Chegou enquanto você estava no banho.

Deixei a caneca de café sobre a mesa e apanhei o embrulho de papel pardo. Meu nome estava escrito diagonalmente na tampa da caixa com uma caligrafia floreada. Dentro dela havia uma garrafinha âmbar com os dizeres CURA RESSACA pintados em uma fonte estilo retrô e um bilhete amarrado com ráfia no gargalo em que se lia: — Beba-me. O cartão de visitas de Naruto estava cuidadosamente aninhado no papel de seda que protegia o embrulho.

Ao analisar o presente, considerei-o bastante conveniente. Desde que havia conhecido Naruto, eu tinha entrado em um mundo fascinante e sedutor em que quase nenhuma das regras conhecidas do bom senso se aplicava. Eu estava desbravando um território desconhecido, o que era ao mesmo tempo excitante e assustador.

Olhei para Kiba, que encarava a garrafa com um ar de dúvida.

— Saúde. Tirei a rolha e bebi o conteúdo sem pensar duas vezes. Tinha gosto de xarope para tosse espesso e doce. Meu estômago se contraiu de desgosto por um momento, depois esquentou. Limpei a boca com as costas da mão e enfiei a rolha de volta na garrafa vazia.

— O que era isso? - perguntou Kiba.

— Pelo tanto que queima, mais álcool.

Ele franziu o nariz. — Um método eficiente, mas desagradável.

E funcionava mesmo. Eu já estava começando a me sentir melhor.

Kiba apanhou a caixa e retirou de lá o cartão de Naruto. Ele o virou e mostrou para mim. No verso, Gideon havia escrito. — Me ligue com uma letra apressada e anotado seu telefone.

Peguei o cartão, envolvendo-o com minha mão. Aquele presente era a prova de que ele estava pensando em mim. Sua determinação e insistência eram sedutoras. E uma espécie de elogio.

Não havia como negar que Naruto havia derrubado todas as minhas barreiras. Queria sentir de novo aquilo que experimentei quando ele me tocou, e adorei o modo como reagiu quando eu o toquei. Quando parei para refletir sobre o que não faria para ter suas mãos sobre meu corpo de novo, não consegui pensar em muita coisa.

Kiba quis me passar o telefone, mas fiz que não com a cabeça. — Ainda não. Quero estar bem lúcida quando falar com ele, e ainda estou meio zonza.

— Vocês dois pareciam estar se dando muito bem ontem à noite. Ele está muito a fim de você.

— E eu estou muito a fim dele. Aninhando-me no canto do sofá, apoiei o rosto no estofamento do encosto e abracei os joelhos. — A gente vai sair, se conhecer melhor, fazer sexo casual-mas-fisicamente-intenso e continuar sendo independente. Sem vínculos, sem expectativas, sem compromisso.

Kiba apertou um botão no netbook e a impressora começou a expelir folhas de papel do outro lado da sala. Ele fechou o computador, deixou-o sobre a mesa de centro e passou a dedicar toda a sua atenção a mim. — Talvez vire algo mais sério.

— Talvez não, rebati.

— Cínica.

— Não estou atrás de um conto de fadas, Kiba, principalmente com um figurão como Uzumaki. Aprendi com minha mãe o que significa estar ao lado de homens poderosos. É comprometimento total em troca de uma entrega parcial. O dinheiro basta pra fazer minha mãe feliz, mas pra mim não é suficiente.

Meu pai amava minha mãe. Ele a pediu em casamento, queria passar sua vida com ela. Isso não aconteceu porque ele não tinha o currículo expressivo e a conta bancária polpuda que ela exigia de um marido. O amor não era um pré-requisito para o casamento na opinião de Hikari Stanton e, como seu olhar provocador e sua voz sussurrada eram irresistíveis para a maior parte dos homens, ela nunca precisou se contentar com menos do que desejava. Infelizmente, meu pai tinha sido só um caso passageiro para ela.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram dez e meia. — Acho que preciso ir me trocar.

— Adoro passar o dia no spa com sua mãe. Kiba sorriu, e isso afastou a melancolia do meu estado de espírito. — Quando termina, eu me sinto como um deus.

— Eu também. Filha da deusa persuasão.

Estávamos tão ansiosos para sair que descemos antes mesmo que a portaria anunciasse a chegada do carro.

O porteiro abriu um sorriso quando aparecemos — eu de sandálias de salto e vestido estampado longo, Kiba com um jeans apertado e camiseta de manga comprida.

— Bom dia, senhorita Hyuuga, senhor Inuzuka. Vão precisar de um táxi hoje?

— Não, obrigado, Paul. Um carro está vindo buscar a gente. Kiba sorriu. — Hoje é dia de spa no Perrini's!

— Ah, o Perrini's, Paul balançou a cabeça. — Dei um vale-presente de lá pra minha mulher no nosso aniversário de casamento. Ela gostou tanto que estou pensando em fazer isso todo ano.

— É uma boa ideia, Paul, eu falei. — Uma mulher nunca se cansa de ser mimada.

Um carro preto com Kakashi ao volante parou no meio-fio. Paul abriu a porta de trás e nós embarcamos, soltando um grito ao encontrar uma caixa de chocolates finos no assento. Depois de nos despedir de Paul com um aceno, nós nos recostamos no banco e partimos para a ação, dando pequenas mordidas naquelas trufas feitas para serem saboreadas aos poucos.

Kakashi nos levou diretamente ao Perrini's, onde o relaxamento começava a partir do momento em que se punha o pé na soleira da porta. Cruzar aquela entrada era como tirar umas férias do restante do mundo. Todas as portas, adornadas com arcadas, eram emolduradas por pedaços de seda de uma cor viva, e almofadas cravejadas de jóias eram usadas na decoração de divãs elegantes e poltronas largas e confortáveis.

Pássaros trinavam em suas gaiolas suspensas e vasos de plantas preenchiam todos os cantos com suas folhagens frondosas. Pequenas fontes decorativas propiciavam o som constante de água corrente, enquanto a música executada em instrumentos de cordas chegava através de alto-falantes cuidadosamente escondidos. O ar recendia a uma mistura exótica de especiarias e fragrâncias, fazendo com que eu me sentisse em um conto de _As mil e uma noites_.

A coisa toda estava a _um passo _de se tornar exagerada e cafona, mas jamais cruzava essa linha. O Perrini's era exótico e luxuoso, e oferecia um tratamento de primeira a quem tinha dinheiro para pagar por isso. Como minha mãe, que tinha acabado de sair de uma banheira de leite com mel quando chegamos.

Examinei as opções de tratamentos disponíveis, deixando de lado o habitual — mulher guerreira em benefício do — mimo apaixonado. Eu já tinha me depilado uma semana antes, mas o restante do tratamento—feito para torná-la sexualmente irresistível—parecia ser exatamente o que eu precisava.

Só voltei a raciocinar normalmente quando ouvi Kiba perguntar da cadeira ao meu lado:

— Senhora Stanton, já ouviu falar de Naruto Uzumaki?

Olhei feio para ele, que sabia muito bem que minha mãe ficaria maluca caso ouvisse alguma notícia sobre minhas relações amorosas — embora, nesse caso, não se tratasse exatamente de amor.

Minha mãe, sentada em uma cadeira do meu outro lado, inclinou-se para a frente com a habitual empolgação juvenil com que falava sobre homens ricos e bonitos. — É claro, eu o conheço. É um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Número vinte e cinco na lista da _Forbes_, se bem me lembro. Um jovem

muito determinado, é claro, e um doador generoso para diversas instituições de caridade que eu ajudo. E tem fama de ser mulherengo.

— Azar o meu. Kiba sorriu e ignorou o modo como eu sacudia a cabeça violentamente. — Mas seria um caso perdido, de qualquer forma, porque ele está muito a fim de Hinata.

— Hinata! Não acredito que você não disse nada. Como pôde esconder uma coisa dessas de mim?

Olhei para minha mãe, cujo rosto bem cuidado parecia jovem, sem rugas, e muito parecido com o meu. Não havia como negar que éramos mãe e filha, o que já ficava claro pelo sobrenome. A única concessão que ela fez ao meu pai foi me dar o mesmo nome da mãe dele.

— Não tem nada pra falar, insisti. — Somos apenas... amigos.

— Mas não precisa ser assim, disse Hikari, com um olhar calculista que me deixou assustada. — Não sei como fui esquecer que vocês trabalham no mesmo prédio. Tenho certeza de que ele ficou encantado assim que pôs os olhos em você. Apesar de dizerem que ele prefere as loiras... Humm... Enfim. Ele também é conhecido pelo bom gosto. Obviamente isso falou mais alto no seu caso.

— Não é nada disso. Por favor, não comece. Você vai me fazer passar vergonha.

— Que bobagem. Se tem alguém que entende de homens aqui, esse alguém sou eu.

Encolhi os ombros. Quando minha massagem começou, eu estava precisando dela mais do que nunca. Deitei na maca e fechei os olhos, planejando tirar um cochilo a fim de me preparar para a longa noite que viria.

Como toda mulher, adoro me arrumar e ficar bonita, mas eventos beneficentes davam muito trabalho. Jogar conversa fora era uma coisa cansativa, sorrir sem parar era um saco, e conversar sobre negócios com pessoas que eu não conhecia era um tédio. Se esse tipo de interação social não fosse bom para Kiba, eu compraria uma boa briga para não ter de participar.

Suspirei. A quem estava tentando enganar? Eu acabaria indo de qualquer jeito. Minha mãe e Stanton ajudavam instituições que cuidavam de crianças vítimas de abuso porque era uma coisa importante para _mim_. Comparecer a um ou outro evento pomposo era um preço pequeno a pagar em troca disso.

Respirando fundo, tentei relaxar. Eu me programei para ligar para meu pai quando chegasse em casa e pensei em um bilhete de agradecimento para mandar a Naruto pela garrafinha que curou minha ressaca. Eu até poderia enviar um e-mail para o endereço que estava no cartão de visitas que ele me deu, mas seria uma deselegância. Além disso, eu não sabia se ele mesmo lia seus e-mails ou delegava essa tarefa a alguém.

Ligaria para ele quando chegasse em casa. Por que não? Foi o que ele pediu — ou melhor, _mandou_; estava escrito com todas as letras no cartão de visitas. E eu poderia ouvir aquela voz cheia de luxúria de novo.

A porta se abriu e a massagista entrou. — Olá, Hinata. Está pronta?

Não exatamente. Mas estava quase lá.

Depois de passar várias horas agradabilíssimas no spa, minha mãe e Kiba me deixaram no apartamento e saíram à procura de abotoaduras novas para Stanton. Aproveitei esse tempo livre para ligar para Naruto. Mesmo estando sozinha, tive que digitar o número dele várias vezes antes de enfim tomar coragem para completar a ligação.

Ele atendeu ao primeiro toque. — Hinata.

Fiquei surpresa por Naruto saber quem era, e confusa por alguns instantes. Por que ele tinha meu número na lista de contatos? — Hã... Oi, Naruto.

— Estou aí perto. Avise na portaria que estou chegando.

— Quê? Parecia que eu havia perdido uma parte da conversa. — Chegando aonde?

— Na sua casa. Estou virando a esquina. Avise a portaria, Hinata.

Naruto desligou e eu fiquei olhando para o telefone, tentando assimilar o fato de que em poucos momentos estaria novamente com ele. Um tanto desorientada, fui até o interfone e avisei na portaria que estava à espera dele, que chegou ainda enquanto eu falava. Poucos instantes depois, Naruto estava à minha porta.

Foi quando eu lembrei que estava usando apenas um robe de seda fina e que já estava maquiada e penteada para o evento da noite. Que tipo de impressão aquilo causaria nele?

Fechei bem o robe antes de deixá-lo entrar. Ele apareceu sem ser convidado, e eu não tinha a intenção de seduzi-lo nem nada do tipo.

Naruto ficou parado na porta por um bom tempo, percorrendo com seu olhar desde a ponta dos meus cabelos até os meus dedos do pé pintados em estilo francesinha. Eu também estava impressionada com a aparência dele. A maneira como ele estava vestido, com um jeans surrado e camiseta, fizeram com que eu quisesse despi-lo com os dentes.

— Valeu a pena ter vindo até aqui para ver você assim, Hinata. Ele entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si. — Como está se sentindo?

— Bem. Graças a você. Obrigada. Senti um nó no estômago por causa da presença dele, que fazia com que eu ficasse meio... Tonta. — Mas não foi por isso que você veio aqui.

— Vim até aqui porque você demorou pra ligar.

— Eu não sabia que tinha um prazo.

— Eu precisava falar com você ainda hoje, e também queria saber se está tudo bem depois de ontem à noite. Seus olhos assumiram uma expressão séria ao passear por mim. Seu rosto de tirar o fôlego parecia emoldurado por seus cabelos loiros impecáveis. — Você está linda, Hinata. Acho que nunca desejei tanto alguém como agora.

Com essas poucas palavras, simples e diretas, já fiquei toda excitada e carente. Vulnerável demais. — O que você tem pra falar de tão urgente?

— Vamos juntos ao evento de hoje à noite.

Levei um susto, surpresa e animada com o pedido. — Você vai?

— E você também. Vi a lista de convidados e sei que sua mãe também vai. Podemos ir juntos.

Pus a mão sobre a garganta, dividindo minha preocupação entre o fato de ele saber tanta coisa sobre mim e o que havia acabado de me pedir. — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer quando pedi pra gente passar algum tempo juntos.

— Por que não? Era uma pergunta desafiadora. — Qual é o problema de irmos juntos a um evento a que nós dois já iríamos de qualquer forma?

— Não é só um jantarzinho íntimo. É um evento de muita visibilidade.

— E daí? Naruto chegou mais perto e acariciou com o dedo um dos cachos do meu cabelo.

Havia um tom sugestivo em sua voz que me fez estremecer. Eu conseguia sentir o calor de seu corpo largo e rígido e o aroma masculino de sua pele. A cada minuto que passava, eu me deixava levar mais por seu charme.

— As pessoas vão tirar conclusões, principalmente minha mãe. Ela já está farejando sua solteirice no ar.

Baixando a cabeça, Naruto pressionou seus lábios contra a curvatura do meu pescoço. — Não me importa o que as pessoas vão pensar. Sabemos o que estamos fazendo. E pode deixar que eu me encarrego da sua mãe.

— Se você pensa assim, eu disse, quase sem fôlego, — é porque não a conhece muito bem.

— Pego você às sete. Sua língua percorreu a veia pulsante da minha garganta e eu me derreti sob ela. Meu corpo amoleceu quando ele me puxou para mais perto.

Ainda assim, consegui dizer: — Eu não disse que sim.

— Mas não vai dizer que não. Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. — Não vou deixar.

Abri minha boca para protestar, mas Naruto logo a calou com um beijo molhado e luxurioso. Sua língua se movia devagar, fazendo com que eu desejasse que ele fizesse o mesmo entre as minhas pernas. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para seus cabelos, passeando por eles, agarrando com força. Quando lançou os braços em torno de mim, arqueei o corpo, curvando-me sob suas mãos.

Assim como no escritório dele, antes que me desse conta eu já estava deitada no sofá, com sua boca engolindo meu suspiro de surpresa. Meu robe se abriu ao toque de seus dedos habilidosos; ele agarrava meus seios, explorando-os com apertões suaves e ritmados.

— Naruto...

— Shh. Ele sugou meu lábio inferior, enquanto seus dedos beliscavam meus mamilos sensíveis. — Eu estava ficando maluco só de pensar que você estava sem nada por baixo desse robe.

— É que você veio sem avisar... Ah! Ui...

Ele abocanhou um dos meus seios, produzindo uma onda de calor que fez minha pele transpirar.

Meu olhar buscou desesperadamente o relógio do decodificador da TV a cabo. — Naruto, não.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos azuis intensos. — É uma loucura, eu sei. Eu não... Não sei explicar por que, Hinata, mas preciso fazer você gozar. Penso nisso o tempo todo, há dias.

Uma de suas mãos abriu caminho até o meio das minhas pernas. Elas se abriram sem o menor pudor. Meu corpo estava todo excitado, eu estava toda vermelha, quase febril. Sua outra mão continuou massageando os meus seios, deixando-os insuportavelmente sensíveis ao toque.

— Você está toda molhadinha pra mim, ele sussurrou, seguindo com os olhos até onde estavam seus dedos. — Você é linda aqui também. Macia e rosadinha. Quente. Não foi hoje que você se depilou, foi?

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

— Ainda bem. Acho que não aguentaria nem mais dez minutos sem tocar em você, imagine dez horas. Ele enfiou um dedo cuidadosamente em mim.

Meus olhos se fecharam diante da vulnerabilidade de estar de pernas abertas sendo masturbada por um homem cujo conhecimento do tempo de recuperação depois de uma sessão de depilação com cera denunciava uma tremenda intimidade com o sexo feminino. Um homem que ainda estava totalmente vestido, ajoelhado no chão à minha frente.

— Você é tão gostosinha. O dedo de Naruto entrava e saía suavemente de mim. Minhas costas se curvaram, e minhas pernas o abraçaram com vontade. — E tão gulosinha. Faz quanto tempo que você não trepa?

Engoli em seco. —Eu andei meio ocupada. Tinha que terminar a tese, depois procurar emprego, cuidar da mudança...

— Faz um tempão, então. Ele tirou o dedo de mim e voltou com dois. Não consegui segurar um gemido de prazer. Aquele homem tinha mãos talentosas, confiantes e habilidosas, e conseguia tudo o que queria com elas.

— Você toma pílula, Hinata?

— Tomo. Minhas mãos agarraram as bordas do estofamento. — Claro.

— Assim que eu te provar que não tenho nada e você fizer o mesmo, vou gozar dentro de você.

—Naruto! Eu estava ofegante, girando os quadris sem nenhuma vergonha ao ritmo dos dedos dele. Senti que ia explodir se Naruto não me fizesse gozar.

Nunca tinha ficado tão excitada na minha vida. Estava absolutamente dominada pela necessidade de ter um orgasmo. Se Kiba chegasse naquele momento e me visse me contorcendo no meio da sala enquanto Naruto me masturbava, eu não ia nem ligar.

A respiração dele também estava acelerada. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho de desejo. Por mim. Sendo que tudo o que eu tinha feito fora me entregar a ele, incapaz de resistir.

A mão que estava nos meus seios passou pelo meu rosto. — Você está vermelha. Ficou escandalizada comigo.

— Fiquei.

Seu sorriso era o de alguém ao mesmo tempo perverso e deliciado, e me fez perder o fôlego. — Quero sentir minha porra aqui dentro quando enfiar o dedo em você. Quero que você sinta a minha porra aqui dentro, pra lembrar como eu estava quando gozei, dos ruídos que fiz. E, quando pensar nisso,

você vai querer fazer de novo e de novo e de novo.

Seus dedos produziam ondas dentro de mim, o descaramento de suas palavras me deixava à beira do orgasmo.

— Vou dizer tudo o que quero que você faça para me dar prazer, Hinata, e você vai fazer tudinho... Se me obedecer, vamos fazer sexo explosivo, selvagem, sem restrições. Você sabe disso, não é? Já está sentindo como as coisas vão ser entre nós.

— Sim, eu sussurrei, agarrando meus seios para aplacar a fúria dos mamilos endurecidos. — Naruto, por favor.

— Shh... Pode deixar comigo. Ele começou a esfregar meu clitóris com o dedão, em movimentos circulares. — Olhe bem nos meus olhos quando gozar pra mim.

Eu estava prestes a explodir, e a tensão só aumentava enquanto ele massageava meu clitóris e enfiava os dedos em mim em um ritmo constante, sem a menor pressa.

— Goza pra mim, Hinata, ele ordenou. — Agora.

Cheguei ao orgasmo com um grito abafado, agarrando as bordas do sofá até meus dedos ficarem sem cor, remexendo os quadris nas mãos dele, esquecendo completamente qualquer vergonha ou timidez. Meus olhos estavam grudados nos dele, incapazes de se desviar, hipnotizados pelo triunfo masculino que brilhava em seus olhos. Naquele momento, ele tinha total poder sobre mim. Eu faria tudo o que ele quisesse. E ele sabia disso.

Um prazer avassalador tomava conta de mim. Com o sangue pulsando nas minhas orelhas, ouvi sua voz rouca dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegui identificar as palavras quando ele apoiou uma das minhas pernas no encosto do sofá e cobriu meu sexo com a boca.

— Não... Eu empurrei sua cabeça com as mãos. — Eu não aguento.

Eu estava inchada demais, sensível demais. Mas, quando sua língua tocou meu clitóris e começou a passear por ele, a vontade voltou com toda a força. Com mais intensidade do que antes. Ele percorreu tudo, me provocando, me tentando com a promessa de outro orgasmo que eu sabia que não conseguiria ter tão cedo.

Foi quando sua língua entrou em mim, e eu tive que morder os lábios para não gritar. Gozei pela segunda vez, e meu corpo se sacudiu violentamente, com os músculos mais tenros se enrijecendo desesperadamente ao toque da língua. O urro que ele soltou reverberou através de mim. Não tive forças para afastá-lo quando ele voltou ao meu clitóris e o chupou suavemente... Incansavelmente... Até eu gemer de novo, sussurrando seu nome.

Eu estava me sentindo toda mole quando Naruto endireitou minha perna, e ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego quando ele começou a beijar minha barriga e meus seios. Ele lambeu meus mamilos e me enlaçou com seus braços. Permaneci imóvel e submissa ao seu toque enquanto ele beijava minha boca com uma violência controlada, ferindo meus lábios e denunciando seu estado de excitação extrema.

Então ele fechou meu robe e ficou de pé, olhando para mim de cima a baixo.

— Naruto...?

— Às sete horas, Hinata. Ele se abaixou e tocou meu tornozelo, acariciando com os dedos a tornozeleira que eu havia posto já pensando no evento. — E não tire isto aqui. Quero comer você com nada, além disto.

* * *

**Ta certo, certo, eu demorei, e **

**demorei demais. A questão é que eu estava **

**em "mês" de provas e mudança de trimestre, tenso! **

**Sobre o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. **

**Acredito que vou postar o outro amanhã,**

**ou hoje mesmo, se der tempo :) **

**Beijos!**

**Agradecimento Especial: A Lell Ally, a 1º pessoa**

** a comentar a fic. Espero que goste do capítulo anjo!**


End file.
